


Teaspoon :: A Country Christmas by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Series: A Family In Indiana [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven/River and Amy/Rory. Sequel to Happy Hillbilly Thanksgiving. The Doctor has returned to Lori's family and this time the whole gang is going to visit Great Aunt Alicia and Great Uncle Tom's farm for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116365) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116365)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

This is a sequel to Happy Hillbilly Thanksgiving.  
  
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter One  
  
(One month after Thanksgiving…)  
  
Michelle patted down a snowball with her mitten while she stood outside her house. It had been a month since her best friends left and she missed them terribly. It was all she could do to concentrate in school while she wondered where they were and what they were doing. She constantly talked about him to her parents and she knew they were sick of her asking when they'd come back but she had so much fun with them and wanted them to return.  
  
After they left, they also realized they'd forgotten to take Spot with them. Her parents weren't angry though, her mother thought it was funny.  
  
"He must have been drugged by the enchiladas and forgot," she teased her daughter.  
  
The days passed by and Michelle finished off the semester at school, making straight A's and the honors list which pleased her parents. She actually pushed herself to work harder in school than usual, figuring the Doctor would want a companion who was extremely smart.  
  
Today was the second day of her school break, the 23rd of December and it was a chilly day. In between Thanksgiving and now, some of the snow had melted but they had another heavy snowstorm and it accumulated again. Her sisters and brother were inside, staying warm but Michelle felt like coming outside. That was the other thing she tried to do, get out more since a good companion would need to do that to travel with the Doctor.  
  
She finished with the snowball and was about to roll it into a larger snowball for the bottom half of a snowman when she suddenly heard a wheezing behind her. She dropped the snowball, gasping at the recognition of the noise and spun around to see the TARDIS materializing beside the cougar cage.  
  
"YOU CAME!" she squealed while she tried to run to the time ship through the shin deep snow.  
  
She stood several feet from the TARDIS, watching while it materialized completely. Her heart was dancing inside her body in anticipation of seeing her best friend again. The door opened and the Doctor looked at her.  
  
"Okay, I can explain about the cougar," he said to her while Amy, Rory and River laughed hysterically in the background. "I was so incapacitated by the food orgy that my mind went blank and I left without picking up Spot. I'm sorry about that. So stand back and I will rectify the error and then I'll park my TARDIS in the storage room so see you inside."  
  
Michelle waited till he closed the door before she dashed to the porch. Her heart was bursting with joy when she flung open the front door and tore into the house, screaming at the top of her lungs that the Doctor was back. She paused in the living room and heard her siblings racing out of their room and down the hallway while Lori came out of the kitchen.  
  
"He's back, Mommy!" Michelle squealed.  
  
"That's great, sweetie, but you need to close the front door," Lori said, laughing.  
  
Michelle spun around and tore back down the hallway. Lori laughed while she slammed the door on the way down the stairs with her brother and sisters. As they raced down the stairs, they heard the wheezing sound in the back room and they cheered as they ran off the stairs to the storage room. Brittany flung open the storage room door and they cheered when they saw the Doctor standing there in the open doorway of the TARDIS, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Hello, my bestest friends!" he said to them.  
  
He laughed when the children zoomed to him and he enveloped them in a big hug while his companions laughed.  
  
"You know, it's only been a day since we saw you lot," the Doctor said when he got done hugging them. "So it's funny that you're so excited to see us again."  
  
The children ran to Amy, Rory and River and they embraced the children tightly.  
  
"Where's your other self and Donna?" Brittany said, looking around when they finished hugging everyone.  
  
"They had to leave but I'm sure they'll be back sometime," the Doctor said to them. "Actually, we debated about coming back so soon, at least from our perspective because we were moving like sloths from all the food but we realized we actually loved being with you so we decided to come back here for Christmas."  
  
"We got good news for you," Michelle said to him.  
  
"More enchiladas?" the Doctor teased.  
  
"Yes," Michelle said.  
  
"Blimey, we haven't even touched the takeaway ones yet," the Doctor said to his family.  
  
"But that's not what I mean," Michelle said.  
  
"What do you mean then?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Well, Great Aunt Alicia and Great Uncle Tom want to see you again so they want us to come and spend Christmas on their farm in the country," Michelle said.  
  
"Ooo, a farm, brilliant," the Doctor said.  
  
"It's big, they got a couple of horses and a gravel pit and lots and lots of land," Brittany said. "And they make tons of food for everyone."  
  
"We're going to end up fat, I just know it," Rory said.  
  
"Do you wanna go with us?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Sure!" the Doctor said, beaming when the children cheered.  
  
"There's one thing though," Brittany said.  
  
"Yeah?" the Doctor said as he urged everyone out of the TARDIS.  
  
"Well, Jack's house is beside theirs," Brittany said. "There's Alicia and Tom's farmhouse and a paddock and then Jack's house is beside that, down the road."  
  
"He hasn't shot the horses yet?" the Doctor said while they laughed. "I thought he shot everything that moved."  
  
"You'd think so but no, he hasn't," Brittany said while the Doctor shut the TARDIS doors. "But he was warned you might be coming for Christmas."  
  
The Doctor grinned.  
  
"And?" he said.  
  
"We don't know if he's coming or if Randy's coming. And Aunt Ruth's coming but probably not Uncle Dan."  
  
The Doctor snorted.  
  
"And there might be other relatives," Brittany said. "But they're not as bad as Uncle Dan and Cousin Jack and Randy."  
  
"I'm not the one who's afraid of coming to Christmas," the Doctor said with a shrug. "We handled your cousins and uncle, we can handle others."  
  
"So, there you are."  
  
The Doctor and his family turned and smiled when Lori came down the stairs.  
  
"You forgot the cougar," she teased.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry about that. It's now safely contained in the TARDIS," the Doctor said.  
  
She walked over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Did Shelly tell you what we had planned?" she asked him.  
  
"She did and we would be delighted to go," the Doctor said.  
  
"Good. We go tomorrow night on Christmas Eve and then we have our Christmas here the next day, you're invited to both, of course. And if you want, I'll make more enchiladas for supper tonight."  
  
The Doctor laughed at that.  
  
"It's only been one day for us," Amy said. "We still haven't finished the extras you made for us."  
  
"Well…we could go to New Castle and find somewhere to eat out," Lori said. "Jim isn't here at the moment, he's out grocery shopping with Rex but he wanted to rent a minivan to carry us all in case you came back. I'll call him and let him know you're here and you're coming with us. The children also wanted to go and look at Christmas decorations but they wanted to wait till you came so you could see them with us. Would you like to do that?"  
  
"Absolutely," the Doctor said while his family nodded.  
  
"Great, your blankets and pillows are by the sofa. Brit, pull the sofa bed out for them and I'll go call Jim and let him know you're back."  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116368) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116368)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Doctor and his family pulled out the sofa bed and arranged their bedding while Michelle went into her secret room and came back with her beanbag. She put it beside the sofa and took the Doctor's hand.  
  
"I missed you," she said to him.  
  
"I wish I could say the same but for me it's only been a day," the Doctor teased.  
  
Michelle helped them set up everything. Then they went upstairs. Lori was in the kitchen with the other children making some hot chocolate for everyone. The Doctor and his family sat at the table while the children sat on the stools.  
  
"It's a shame your other self and Donna aren't here," Lori said while she poured milk into a small pot. "But you said it's dangerous for both of your bodies to be here together so I'll look forward to a visit from them if he decides to come."  
  
"Nah, I'm selfish, I want you lot all to myself," the Doctor said, waving his hand dismissively. "Besides, we'll have just as much fun without them."  
  
"So, what have you lot been doing since we left?" Amy said to them.  
  
The children told them about their lives and the Doctor beamed proudly when Michelle told him about making the honors list at school. They continued filling him in while Lori poured the hot milk into mugs and added chocolate syrup. The Doctor thanked her when she handed him a mug.  
  
"You are going to be responsible if I become obese," he teased before taking a sip.  
  
"It's the holidays, you can afford to splurge," Lori teased back.  
  
"Not if the holidays come one right after the other," Rory said.  
  
"The children haven't put up the Christmas decorations yet because they wanted to wait for you," Lori said. "So you can do that tonight after we get back."  
  
"Splendid," the Doctor said.  
  
"And…they want me to ask you, do you have a last name? You just call yourself Doctor," Lori said while she brought over mugs for Amy and Rory.  
  
"No, I don't. I'm just called the Doctor," he said while Amy and Rory took their mugs and thanked Lori.  
  
He frowned when the children squealed with delight and Lori chuckled.  
  
"Shall I tell him or do you want to?" Lori asked her children.  
  
"We do!" the children said in unison while the Doctor glanced at his family.  
  
"Okay, go ahead then," Lori said, going back to the stove.  
  
"We want all of you to be a member of the family," Brittany said. "And we want you to have our last name, Stevens, if you want it."  
  
The Doctor's family glanced at him and saw the stunned look on his face. He couldn't speak for a moment.  
  
"Seriously?" he finally said.  
  
The children nodded their heads vigorously.  
  
"We love you and we want you to be a part of our family," Brittany said to them. "You said your home was destroyed so you need a new home."  
  
River put her hand on his shoulder when the Doctor swallowed hard, overwhelmed by the offer.  
  
"Yes, I'd love that," he finally said.  
  
River, Rory and Amy laughed when the children cheered and got down from the stools. They zoomed out of the room while Lori laughed.  
  
"Mind you, we have some nutty family members as you know," she said, bringing a mug to River. "And I doubt if certain members who will remain nameless will accept you as one of us but for this family, at least, you're an honorary Stevens now."  
  
The Doctor and his family grinned and thanked Lori while she handed her mug to River.  
  
"It's nothing," Lori said, waving her hand dismissively. "Trust me; this was all the children's idea. But Jim and I are all for it."  
  
The children came back into the room carrying slips of paper and a huge photograph.  
  
"We made these, just in case," Michelle said as they handed them the slips of paper. "They're adoption certificates with your new names on them."  
  
"And you get a photo of us," Mandy said, holding up the framed photograph of their family. "Cause you need one when you're not here."  
  
"And we want one of you," Brittany said. "For the same reason."  
  
The Doctor could no longer contain the tear that streaked down his cheek and he opened his arms wide. The children flew into his arms and he held them tight while River, Rory and Amy got up and encircled the children in a group hug.  
  
"Thank you," the Doctor said while they tried to hug him back as best they could.  
  
They stepped back and the Doctor took the photo and him and his family looked at it. Jim and Lori were standing at the back with the children grouped together in front of them. He smiled and handed it to River along with his certificate and gave the children another big group hug.  
  
"We also have certificates and a photo for your other body and Donna too," Brittany said when he let go.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be pleased," the Doctor said, trying not to imagine Donna losing memories of her adopted family along with everything else.  
  
"Have you seen Lilo and Stitch?" Mandy said to him.  
  
"Yes, I have," the Doctor said.  
  
"Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind," she quoted.  
  
"Stop it, you're gonna make me cry," the Doctor teased as he hugged Mandy.  
  
Lori told the children to come and get their mugs and she winked at the Doctor when they left to pick up their mugs from the counter.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
Jim chuckled when he came in the kitchen with Rex and saw the certificates and the framed photo on the table beside River.  
  
"I see you accepted," Jim said with a twinkle in his eyes while Rex bounded over to the Doctor.  
  
"Yeah, they twisted my arm and threatened bodily harm if I didn't do it," the Doctor said as he scratched behind Rex's ears.  
  
"Well, welcome to our family," Jim said warmly. "I have to go get the minivan and Lori needs to go with me so she can drive the truck back home. Do you mind staying here with the children and we'll go to New Castle as soon as we return."  
  
"Not a problem," the Doctor said.  
  
"See, you're already given responsibilities now," Lori teased. "We won't be long but all of you behave your adopted family members while we're gone and don't tear up the house, you got that?"  
  
"Yes, Mom," the kids intoned.  
  
Jim took Lori's hand and they waved to everyone before heading towards the front door.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	3. Teaspoon :: A Country Christmas by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116371) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116371)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=3) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Doctor waited till her heard the door shut before he stood up.  
  
"Now!" the Doctor said while the children giggled. "As your adopted family member, I expect strict obedience to my rules or there will be death galore!"  
  
"No!" Tom said while the children giggled.  
  
"Let's go somewhere in the TARDIS," Mandy said, tugging on his trouser leg.  
  
"Yeah, let's go somewhere and come back four million years later," Michelle said.  
  
"Um, I have a feeling your family will be dust by that time," the Doctor said while Amy, Rory and River snickered. "In fact, for all I know, this spot will be under water by that time."  
  
"We can swim," Tom said.  
  
"So can I but I don't wanna land the TARDIS in the middle of the ocean," the Doctor said to him.  
  
"Let's play a game then," Michelle said while River pet Rex.  
  
"Fine, we'll play a game called Obedience. You will sit on these chairs calmly and quietly and not talk until your parents come home and take over," the Doctor said.  
  
"NO!" the children yelled and giggled when the Doctor feigned anger.  
  
"Well, we could play a game called Let's Call Your Cousins," the Doctor said. I could ring them and tell them I'm a member of the family and listen while they scream in horror."  
  
"Do it, I dare you," Brittany said.  
  
"Should I?" the Doctor said to River, Rory and Amy.  
  
"Do you want to get kicked out of the family that fast?" Amy teased.  
  
"Do you have their phone numbers?" the Doctor said to the children.  
  
Brittany looked at her siblings before running out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with a small address book. She flipped through it and found Jack's phone number and handed it to the Doctor. The Doctor studied it before walking over to the wall phone.  
  
"You're eager to lose your last name, aren't ya?" Amy teased while he picked up the receiver.  
  
The Doctor put his finger to his lips and hushed the children before punching the number on the keypad. He listened while the children stood by and watched eagerly and his family sat at the table with a bemused look on their faces.  
  
"Hello," he said with a Brooklyn accent when someone answered, "is this the man of the house? It is? Good. I am calling you to ask if you are interested in aluminum siding for your house? We are currently offering three different colors, white, black and taupe…"  
  
The children tried not to giggle while the Doctor waggled his eyebrows at them.  
  
"Now sir, wait, don't hang up," the Doctor said when Jack started to tell him goodbye, "I have an excellent offer for you. You get 10 slats for 9.95 and if you buy 100 slats, we throw 10 slats in for free. You can't beat that offer! Hello?" he said, holding the receiver out at arm's length when Jack slammed down the phone. "Fine, don't take my siding, you racist git!" he yelled at the receiver while everyone died laughing. "Go shoot a deer, maybe it'll make you feel better, you redneck prat," he added as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Oh God, I'm so glad you came back," Brittany said when she got her breath. "You're like the cool, nutty uncle we never had."  
  
They laughed when the Doctor stuck his tongue out at the phone before walking back to his seat.  
  
"Don't tell your mum I did that," he said to the children.  
  
"Why? Are you afraid you'll be fed to Spot?" Brittany said.  
  
"Spot is in my TARDIS now and no longer a threat," the Doctor said smugly. "I rule the roost now, my little hens. And so…am I your uncle then? We need to know who we are in the pecking order."  
  
"You're Uncle Doctor," Brittany said.  
  
"Okay, so this is Aunt River then," the Doctor said, pointing to River.  
  
"Rory and Amy can be our brother and sister," Tom said, walking over to them.  
  
"Bye, Mum and Dad, it seems I'm no longer your daughter now," River said.  
  
"And Donna can be a sister too when she comes back," Michelle said.  
  
"Very good. So…what do we do now, now that I've probably made your cousin angry," the Doctor said. "You mentioned a game? What do you want to play then?"  
  
"We could play Monopoly," Michelle said.  
  
"Nah, that takes ages. Your mum said she wouldn't be long," the Doctor said.  
  
"How about a guessing game?" Mandy said.  
  
"Like what?" the Doctor said to her.  
  
"You guess what animal we are," Michelle said.  
  
"Okay, we could do that," the Doctor said.  
  
The children looked at each other before Tom got down on all fours and crawled around, barking. The Doctor giggled when Rex went over to him and sniffed him while Tom barked.  
  
"Well, Reggie seems to be quite taken with you now, that's for sure," the Doctor said while Rex licked Tom's face. "So I'm guessing you're a dog judging from his reaction."  
  
"Yup!" Tom said, standing up.  
  
Michelle was next. She used her arm like a trunk and swung it back and forth in front of her while she stomped around.  
  
"A Flifferfloof!" the Doctor said, pointing to her.  
  
"A Snazzlefrazz," Amy said.  
  
"A Munge," Rory added while Michelle giggled.  
  
"A Giggling Munge," River said while the children laughed.  
  
"A dog with a long nose since Reggie is taken with you as well," the Doctor said when Rex walked over and sniffed her arm.  
  
"I'm an elephant," Michelle said.  
  
"You are? I thought you were a Hazzledorn for sure," the Doctor said, slapping his forehead.  
  
"You go next," Mandy said to him.  
  
"Okay then," the Doctor said, rising from his seat.  
  
He thought for a moment and then thrust his arms out straight in front of him and got a blank look on his face while he walked around and said "EXTERMINATE" in a robotic voice. River, Amy and Rory snickered at the confusion on the children's faces and the fact that Rex was following behind him as he walked all over the kitchen with his arms outstretched.  
  
"I'm guessing it's an alien animal," Brittany said to her siblings while they watched him.  
  
"Something from Venus!" Michelle squealed.  
  
"No! Venus is rubbish, I keep telling you that," the Doctor said, stopping momentarily before resuming his pacing and robotic movements.  
  
"Do you know what he's imitating?" Brittany asked Amy, Rory and River.  
  
They nodded emphatically and snickered when the children looked at each other.  
  
"A martian?" Brittany said to the Doctor.  
  
"Nope," the Doctor said.  
  
"A Saturn person?" Michelle said.  
  
"Nope," the Doctor said.  
  
"A doggie!" Mandy squealed.  
  
"NO!" the Doctor yelled while they laughed.  
  
"What are you then?" Brittany said.  
  
"Give up?" the Doctor said, stopping by the stove.  
  
They nodded and he lowered his arms.  
  
"I am a Dalek," he said.  
  
"What's that?" Michelle said.  
  
"A robot that hates everything and everyone, like your cousins, only metallic," the Doctor said.  
  
"We don't know what that is, silly," Tom said to him.  
  
Amy, Rory and River laughed when the Doctor roared at him and they ran out of the kitchen when he started to chase them. He paused at the kitchen doorway and leaned out, watching while they ran to their rooms, laughing hysterically. He chuckled and sat back down beside his companions while he waited for them to come back into the kitchen.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	4. Teaspoon :: A Country Christmas by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116380) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116380)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=4) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Four  
  
By the time Jim and Lori came back with the minivan, everyone was ready to go. They stood at the kitchen window and watched while the large white minivan came down the driveway.  
  
"I hope we go somewhere good," Michelle said.  
  
"Is there a restaurantcalled Lori's Enchilada Emporium?" the Doctor asked her.  
  
"No, but there should be," Brittany said.  
  
The minivan pulled up beside Jim's truck and Lori got out while Jim sat in the driver's seat. She hurried up the brick steps and everyone hurried to meet her at the front door.  
  
"Oh good, you're ready," Lori said, gasping when the Doctor opened the door. "Go ahead and get in the van and I'll make sure Rex has food and water for tonight."  
  
She went past them and Rory shut the door when everyone was outside. They walked down to the van and opened the side door.  
  
"Everyone ready for some fun?" Jim asked them as they climbed inside.  
  
"Where we gonna go eat, Daddy?" Mandy said.  
  
"Well, we decided we're gonna go to Indy and go eat at Bocca di Beppos and look at the Christmas decorations on the Circle and we'll drive through the country on the way back and look at the decorations there. That sound good?"  
  
"Yes!" the children squealed.  
  
The Doctor and River got in the back seat while Amy, Rory and Mandy sat in front of them and Brittany, Michelle and Tom sat in the seat behind Jim and Lori. Brittany closed the side door and Jim found a station playing Christmas music. He let the van idle while they waited for Lori.  
  
"Bocca's is good," Brittany said. "It's an Italian restaurant in Downtown Indianapolis."  
  
"They have good food and lots of it," Michelle added, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"We decided on that because the portions are designed for two or more people so we can order several things and share," Jim said over his shoulder.  
  
"Sounds wonderful," the Doctor said.  
  
"We can show you a bit of downtown Indy while we're there," Jim said to them. "They're all lit up this time of year. We also wondered. Do you need to shop? Because we can stop at a mall if you need to."  
  
"No, we're fine," the Doctor said. "We have all our gifts in the TARDIS."  
  
"Okay, just checking," Jim said, nodding.  
  
Lori hurried down the steps and made her way through the snow to the van. She got in on the passenger side.  
  
"I told them our plans," Jim said to her while she closed the door and fastened her seatbelt. "They're cool with it. And they don't need to shop for anything."  
  
"Good," Lori said. "Let's roll then."  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
After driving five miles, Jim drove onto Interstate 70 and headed to Indianapolis. The Doctor sat by the window, his arm around River's shoulders while they watched the traffic around them. River sighed and put her hand on the Doctor's chest while she snuggled close to him.  
  
"How long ya been married?"  
  
They looked at Michelle when they heard her ask the question.  
  
"A couple of months," the Doctor said.  
  
"Did you date for a long time?" Brittany said to them.  
  
"Um, a bit," the Doctor said. "Not for years and years."  
  
"We did," Amy said. "Rory and me, we grew up together."  
  
"Did you pull on her hair?" Michelle said to Rory.  
  
"Did I pull on her hair? No," Rory said.  
  
"I know this boy at school that likes a girl and he pulls on her hair sometimes," Michelle said.  
  
"Oh, no I never did that," Rory said. "I did do this sometimes."  
  
The children laughed when Rory bopped Amy on the top of the head and put his hand back in his lap.  
  
"And I would respond by doing this," Amy said.  
  
The children laughed harder when she grabbed his nose and squeezed it while saying "Honk, honk!"  
  
"I would never do anything like that to River," the Doctor said. "I did do this to her, however."  
  
He put his finger in his mouth and ran the wet finger down her cheek while everyone laughed.  
  
"I won't show you what I do to him, I'll wait until he's not ready and then strike," River said calmly.  
  
"Ooo, that doesn't sound good," Brittany said.  
  
"Bring it on, I'm not afraid of my wife!" the Doctor said while everyone laughed.  
  
Rory looked down when Mandy tugged on his shirt.  
  
"Hi, you're my boyfriend now," she said to him.  
  
"I thought I was your brother," Rory said while Amy snickered.  
  
"No, you're my boyfriend now. I need one and you can be it."  
  
Everyone laughed while Rory stared at her.  
  
"Um…I'm married to Amy," Rory said with a grin while he gestured to his wife.  
  
"You're my boyfriend too!" Mandy squealed and put her hand on his.  
  
Rory looked at Amy.  
  
"Is this permissible?" he said to her.  
  
"You're asking me if being a pedophile is permissible?" Amy said.  
  
"Rory's my boyfriend, everyone!" Mandy yelled.  
  
The Doctor sniggered while Rory blushed.  
  
"You're not going to intervene?" Rory asked his wife.  
  
"No, I think it's cute," Amy said.  
  
"Gee, thanks," Rory said while everyone laughed.  
  
He looked at Mandy who was looking at him with her hand on his. He grinned.  
  
"Okay, I'll be your boyfriend if you sing Jingle Bells to me," he said to her.  
  
Mandy was quiet for a moment and Rory thought she wasn't going to do it. Then suddenly, she shrieked out…  
  
"JING BELLS, JING BELLS, JING ALL WAAAAY, JING, JING, JING, JING BELLS!"  
  
Everyone laughed when she finished her off-key caterwauling and kissed Rory's cheek.  
  
"You my boyfriend now," she said, putting her hand on his.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
For the rest of the trip, everyone was teasing Rory about his new girlfriend.  
  
"So, when's the wedding, Rory? We'd love to come," the Doctor said.  
  
"Are you sure that's legal, Dad?" Rive said. "She is four, you know. It might be a bit of a scandal when Jim walks her down the aisle."  
  
"We'll invite reeeeeally close friends and family," Amy said.  
  
"Look, the city!" Rory said, pointing to Indianapolis. "Look at it, everyone!"  
  
"What sort of wedding gift do you get a four year old?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Get her My Little Pony, she'll be happy with that," Brittany said.  
  
"Hey, maybe they have bride and groom My Little Ponies then," Amy said.  
  
"Look at the city! It's beautiful!" Rory said, pointing to downtown Indianapolis.  
  
"I think Father is trying to change the subject so we stop talking about his illegal child bride," River said.  
  
"Wow, we're going to Indianapolis, what does everyone think about that?" Rory said.  
  
"Of course, we will have to have a bespoke wedding gown made for the bride," the Doctor said.  
  
They laughed when Rory gave him a withering look and flipped him the vees.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	5. Teaspoon :: A Country Christmas by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116381) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116381)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=5) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Jim went off the interstate and drove through downtown Indianapolis. It was late afternoon so the lights weren't on yet but the Doctor could see lights wrapped around the black iron lampposts with a wreath hanging off a bar below the light. People were walking along the sidewalks, which were mostly clear except for a few patches of slushy snow here and there. There was a lot of traffic so Jim drove slowly while he looked for a place to park. They finally decided on a parking garage and after taking a ticket from the machine at the entrance, he drove up one level and parked near the elevator.  
  
"Where we at, Daddy?" Mandy asked.  
  
"We're in a parking garage near the restaurant, hon," Jim said. "Just hold on to your boyfriend and we'll take you to go eat."  
  
Everyone snickered when Rory rolled his eyes but he smiled when Mandy squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
Bocca di Beppo was a couple of blocks away from the parking garage. The restaurant was large with Italian themed objects lining the walls and Italian music playing overhead. The kitchen was in the front and there were a few small tables nearby so patrons could eat and watch the meals being cooked but the waitress led them to a large dining room at the back and a table big enough to seat ten people. Across from the table was a gigantic menu mounted on the wall that listed everything the restaurant had to offer. The Doctor and River sat near the wall and Michelle and Brittany sat across from them. Mandy sat beside the Doctor, Rory sat beside her and Amy sat beside him. Lori, Tom and Jim sat across from them.  
  
"Pick whatever you want, guys," Lori said. "Although, the children usually want sausage ravioli and we get spaghetti."  
  
"I want what my boyfriend wants," Mandy said.  
  
Rory turned beet red while everyone giggled.  
  
"Admit it, Rory, you think it's cute," the Doctor teased. "Now, what do you want to eat, love?" he said to River while Amy giggled at Rory's red face.  
  
"Well…" River said, turning her head to read the menu. "Lasagna sounds good. I think we should get that."  
  
"Oh and Lori, I'm paying for this again," the Doctor said to her. "Consider it a Christmas present."  
  
"Thank you," Lori said.  
  
A young black girl came up to take their drink order.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Bocca di Beppos, what can I get you to drink?" she said, pulling a small pad and pencil out of the pocket of her black trousers.  
  
"This is my boyfriend!" Mandy said to her while she pointed to Rory.  
  
Everyone laughed as Rory put his head in his hands and turned even redder.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
The Doctor smiled at River while they shared a plate of ravioli, spaghetti, lasagna and breadsticks. He whispered something in her ear and River chuckled. She speared a small ravioli on her fork and fed it to him. His eyes sparkled while River took a sip of her Sprite and gave him a loving look. While she stared at him, her eyes shifted and she leaned her head slightly to look past him. She giggled and the Doctor frowned. She pointed to something past him and he turned to see Mandy was watching him intently.  
  
"Hello, enjoying your meal then?" the Doctor said to her.  
  
"I'm watching you and Aunt River cause I wanna know what to do with my boyfriend now," Mandy said.  
  
Everyone laughed when Rory put his head in his hands and shook his head slowly. He looked at his wife and she chuckled and winked while she ate a bit of spaghetti.  
  
"Feed her a bit, that's what they were doing," Amy said to her husband.  
  
Rory looked at Mandy who was looking up at him adoringly and his heart melted. He grinned and cut off a tiny bit of ravioli. He put it on his fork and Jim and Lori watched with smiles while their daughter opened her mouth and ate it.  
  
"Now see, that wasn't bad, was it?" the Doctor said to him. "Just think of it as innocent puppy love for her."  
  
Rory smiled and fed Mandy another bite of ravioli. Mandy chewed it while she picked up her fork and tried to get a bit of spaghetti onto her fork for Rory. She finally had to hold it on the fork with her finger and Rory smiled and leaned in to eat it when she held it up.  
  
"Awww, this is darling," the Doctor said to River. "We're going to have to plan their wedding straight away now."  
  
"Oh, shut it," Rory said while they laughed.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
After the Doctor paid for the meal, they walked outside and decided to walk around a bit since the sun was starting to go down. The air was a bit chillier and there were more people on the sidewalks now. Rory held Mandy and Amy's hand while the Doctor had his arm around River and Jim and Lori held hands. The other children walked ahead of everyone, looking around at all the sights around them. Christmas music was blaring out of speakers attached to some of the lampposts and now a light snow was beginning to fall. The Doctor snickered when they heard Jingle Bells coming out of the speakers.  
  
"Oh look, Rory, it's you and Mandy's song," he teased while everyone laughed.  
  
"That's the song we'll play at your wedding for your first dance, Dad," River said.  
  
"How would you dance to it?" Lori said. "Like boogie to it?"  
  
"Trust me, the Doctor would created a dance for it if you let him," Amy said to them.  
  
"So, how did you two meet?" the Doctor asked Jim and Lori.  
  
"Well, we grew up in New Castle and went to the same high school. Basically, we're high school sweethearts, "Lori said, squeezing her husband's hand. "He got a job at Chrysler after high school and I went to Ball State and majored in English. I got my bachelors and taught English at Tri State High School and eventually we got married when we felt we were stable enough. Jim and his dad built the house we're living in and a few years after that, Brit was born. I took time off to be a mom to her and just decided to be a full time mom. Our parents help out when they can but Jim makes good money at Chrysler and we created a family together. How about you? How did you and River meet?"  
  
River burst out laughing at the wide eyed look on the Doctor's face.  
  
"Um…where to begin?" he said while Amy, Rory and River giggled. "Well…see, I met her twice, to be honest. It's very complicated but I can't tell you the first time I met her because there's this odd thing going on where River is going backwards in my timeline and I met her the first time when it was the last moments of her life."  
  
"Why doesn't it surprise me that this story is complicated?" Lori said to her husband while everyone laughed.  
  
Amy let go of Rory's hand and walked up to her.  
  
"I was kidnapped when I was pregnant with River and these people took her from me and raised her to be his assassin. We traveled back to Nazi Germany and she regenerated into her current form and nearly killed him with poison lipstick."  
  
The Doctor, River and Rory laughed at the stunned looks on Lori and her family's faces.  
  
"She tried to kill you and you married her?" Lori said to the Doctor.  
  
"Well…we came to an understanding," the Doctor said.  
  
"I'm glad she's not trying to poison you anymore then," Lori said. "Wow, Jim, they make our live sound positively dull by comparison."  
  
"So when you went to Nazi Germany, did you kill Hitler?" Brittany asked them.  
  
"Uh…she wanted to do that but the only thing that happened was Rory punched him and locked him in a…closet."  
  
Amy laughed when Lori's family stopped and looked at Rory.  
  
"You punched out Hitler? Seriously?" Brittany said.  
  
"Uh…yeah, I did," Rory said.  
  
"Wow, Mandy, your boyfriend is tough," Lori said. "You'll have to bring him in for show and tell when you get to kindergarten and let him talk about the time he hit Hitler and locked him in the closet."  
  
They laughed when Rory blushed again at that. Amy patted him on the shoulder and they resumed their leisurely stroll through downtown Indy.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	6. Teaspoon :: A Country Christmas by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116444) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116444)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=6) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Everyone headed back to the minivan after walking around the vicinity. By this time the sun was down and Jim drove them to the Circle to look at the lights. The Doctor thought the lighted monument was even more impressive in person than on TV. The monument was made of white brick. It had a wide base with an obelisk in the center. Around the base were statues of Civil War soldiers. Strings of large, white lights had been strung from the top to the bottom of the base and they went around the monument, mimicking a Christmas tree. There were buildings around the circle and certain windows in the buildings were lit up in a Christmas tree pattern. Around the base of the monument were large statues of toy soldiers and reindeer. A road circled around the monument like a roundabout and Jim slowly drove around the Circle so everyone could look at the decorations.  
  
"Wow, this is gorgeous," Amy said, cuddling Rory while they looked out the window at the monument.  
  
"And very romantic," River purred in the Doctor's ear.  
  
"P'eh, I've seen better," the Doctor teased.  
  
"On Venus?"  
  
The Doctor looked at Michelle. She was sitting beside him in the back seat and she giggled when the Doctor raised his eyebrow.  
  
"You're beginning to sound like a broken record, just letting you know that," he said while Michelle poked his side playfully.  
  
They headed out of downtown Indianapolis and got back on I-70. But when they reached the Post Road exit, Jim took the ramp and used it to get to Highway 40. They drove out of Indianapolis into more rural areas. Each time they found a decorated house, Jim slowed down to let everyone get a look at it.  
  
"Dad, take us past the doctor's house," Brittany said to her father.  
  
"My house? It's back at your house," the Doctor said, feigning confusion.  
  
"No," Mandy said, standing up and turning around in the seat in front of the Doctor and River. "It's a doctor doctor."  
  
"I am a doctor doctor," he said while everyone laughed. "My house is back at your house, remember?"  
  
"Mom, can we go see the non-alien doctor's house," Brittany said.  
  
"You mean my clone? He's in the other universe," the Doctor said. "Wait, he's part alien so I suppose you don't mean him."  
  
"What clone?" Brittany said.  
  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you about it back at your house," the Doctor said while River gave him a questioning look.  
  
They took their time going down Highway 40 until they were halfway home. Jim pointed to a house a few miles away on an intersecting road and the Doctor's eyes boggled. The house was lit up with so many white lights, he could see it and the trees in his yard as clear as a beacon.  
  
"This is the doctor's house they're talking about," Lori said, pointing to the house while she looked at them.  
  
"Wow, the neighbors must really love this guy," Rory said dryly as they turned onto the other road.  
  
"I'd hate to have his electric bill," Amy said while Jim drove halfway up the road to the house.  
  
The house was a one story ranch house and it was completely outlined with white lights. All the pine trees on his property had white lights on them and the trees completely surrounded the house on all sides. There was a black iron fence encircling it all with a gravel path that led from the opening to the front door. The Doctor couldn't see a garage or a car but figured the man must have to have one since he was out in the country. Jim parked the minivan close to the house and everyone got out. When the side door opened, the Doctor could hear Christmas music coming from speakers inside the property and he could see different plastic statues and figurines all over the property.  
  
"He believes in the full monty for Christmas, doesn't he?" River said as she got out of the car behind him.  
  
They walked behind Jim and Lori while he led them to the house. They went inside the gate and looked around.  
  
"The doctor chap allows you to come in here?" Rory said to Jim.  
  
"Oh yeah, it gets people off the road so everyone else can pass by," Jim said. "He and his wife are good folks and they do this every year. It's a big attraction out here."  
  
The Doctor put his arm around River and they walked along the path. Now that they were inside the property, the Doctor noticed that the path also led off into the trees. He was about to take River down the path when the front door to the house opened and a middle aged woman came outside. She was plump with short curly blonde hair, a slightly lined face and a welcoming look on her face. She was wearing a red knitted sweater with a reindeer on it and black trousers. She carried a tray filled with plastic cups and a small plate of cookies. She welcomed everyone while she offered the tray to them and when she got to the Doctor, he could see hot chocolate and marshmellows inside the cups. He thanked the woman and he and River took a cup and a cookie.  
  
"Walk around and enjoy the view," the woman said to the Doctor.  
  
"Thank you…"  
  
"Barbara."  
  
"Barbara," the Doctor said. "Thank you, Barbara. It's a lovely house, a little bright perhaps but lovely."  
  
Barbara laughed.  
  
"Blame my husband, this is his idea," she said. "I just serve refreshments to the gawkers."  
  
"I thank you for the refreshments then," the Doctor said.  
  
"You're very welcome. Enjoy the light show," Barbara said with a wink.  
  
River glanced at River and they munched on their cookie while they walked down the path. In between the trees were various Christmas decorations, displays and statues.  
  
"It's a good thing the man's a doctor," River said while she looked around. "It'd take a doctor's salary to afford all this."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The Doctor spun around when he heard Michelle and saw her running to him.  
  
"Hay? There's no horses here!" the Doctor said. "Ha! I got back at you for literalizing my words. Go me!"  
  
"You're silly," Michelle said.  
  
"So are you but that's your greatest asset," the Doctor said. "So…what'd ya want? Be my girlfriend now that Rory's taken?"  
  
"Ick no. I'm not interested in boys," Michelle said, making a face. "You're my uncle."  
  
"Ah! So what brings you up the path then?"  
  
"I wanted to show you something if its still here. Follow me."  
  
"Lead on, little bookworm!" the Doctor said melodramatically.  
  
He finished his cookie and sipped his drink while he held River's hand and followed Michelle down the path. The path wound around and headed towards the back and the Doctor could see a small parking area behind the house with a driveway that led off. A huge gate barred entry into the house and there was a silver Mercedes parked behind the house. Michelle led them to a clump of pine trees and pointed at a huge inflatable Snoopy nestled among them. Snoopy was dressed as Santa. He was sitting with his legs outstretched, holding a present in one hand and holding up Woodstock in the other. They could hear a humming from the air pump and Snoopy swayed slightly in the night breeze.  
  
"This is my favorite one right here," Michelle said to the Doctor and River while she pointed to it.  
  
"Ah! So I can wreck it then and cause you incalculable childhood trauma that will only be resolved through years of therapy. River, hold my cup while I annihilate Snoopy!"  
  
"No!" Michelle said, running in front of him and giggling when the Doctor walked up and pretended to shove her out of the way.  
  
"No, Doctor smash!" he said to Michelle while she giggled. "I must rip Snoopy apart and cause you pain!"  
  
"Aunt River, help!" Michelle said, giggling while the Doctor grunted and tried to move her out of the way.  
  
"Sweetie, calm yourself," River said, putting her arms around the Doctor.  
  
"But," the Doctor said, stopping and looking over his shoulder at her, "I must destroy her delicate psyche by destroying Snoopy. The child must learn what it means to feel pain."  
  
"No, I think we'll leave Snoopy alone," River said, patting his head.  
  
"Sure?" the Doctor said while Michelle giggled. "I could turn her into a whimpering, crying heap for our amusement."  
  
"Nah, let's move on," River said.  
  
"Okey-dokey," the Doctor said, letting go of Michelle.  
  
Michelle laughed and took his free hand.  
  
"I'll show you something else now," Michelle said to them.  
  
"Can I smash it then?" the Doctor said hopefully.  
  
"You wanna burn in Hell?" Michelle said.  
  
"Um…I don't know? Do I?" the Doctor said to River. "I don't know if I wanna view something that might send me to Hell."  
  
Michelle led them along the path. It curved right and went to the back of the property. The Doctor saw a lighted Nativity scene at the end of the path that was huge, nearly the size of a small shed. Beside it was a huge plastic Santa statue that looked like it was attending the birth of Jesus along with everyone else. Michelle stepped off the path when they reached it and walked over to the wooden manger.  
  
"This is big enough for me to come in," Michelle said.  
  
"I'll say it is, are you sure it's not the actual stable?" the Doctor teased while River giggled. "And what is Santa doing here? I didn't know Father Christmas followed the wise men to the birth of our lord and savior."  
  
"Yeah, he puts things close to each other sometimes," Michelle said, pointing to Santa.  
  
"You think? I'm surprised he can still see after years of enduring all the bright lights. I have half a mind to get in the TARDIS and go to the moon just so I can see if he's visible from space. Blimey, I like Christmas too but this is overkill. On the other hand they do provide nummy hot chocolate while your eyeballs are getting bombarded by light and sound and color."  
  
He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Brittany behind him.  
  
"I told Mom that Barbara should start putting LSD in the hot chocolate so you can have a big freak out while you're in here," Brittany said.  
  
"She oughta supply everyone with sunglasses so their eyeballs aren't burned out of their skull," the Doctor said. "I'm glad he's all for the spirit of Christmas but I'm all for seeing properly after I leave here."  
  
He looked over when Amy, Rory and Mandy came up the path towards them.  
  
"You know I hope they don't have an electrical short and something catches fire because they'd never make it out alive in here," Rory said to them. "Every inch of this place is lit up."  
  
"Well, that's good because you can see to kiss your new girlfriend," the Doctor said.  
  
Rory rolled his eyes when they snickered at that.  
  
"She's behaving though, just walking with us," Rory said, squeezing Mandy's hand while she drank a bit of her hot chocolate.  
  
"I think the crèche is a bit of an overkill," Amy said, walking over to examine it.  
  
"I think Father Christmas standing next to the crèche is a bit of an overkill," the Doctor said to her while she went inside it.  
  
Amy looked at it and laughed.  
  
"He came along to carry the wise man's gifts," she said, pointing to the Santa.  
  
"Oh! Of course, how stupid of me not to think of that!" the Doctor said, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I suppose he just got left out of the Bible then. Poor Father Christmas, carrying all the gifts for Baby Jesus and he gets left out of the Bible."  
  
They looked over when Lori called to all of them and told them it was time to leave. Everyone started walking except for the Doctor.  
  
"Wait, I can't see anyone now, the lights blinded me!" he said, pretending to feel around while everyone laughed. "River? Where are you? I can't see that far anymore."  
  
"Here, I'll help you!" Michelle said, taking his hand.  
  
"River? Your voice is different and you seem to have shrunk now," the Doctor said while Michelle giggled.  
  
He gave her hand a squeeze and they walked behind everyone while they made their way back to the front of the property.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	7. Teaspoon :: A Country Christmas by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116489) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116489)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=7) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The Doctor was giggling hysterically. On the way home, the children were singing Christmas carols but making up their own lyrics to them to make everyone laugh. Currently, Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer was playing on the radio.  
  
"Doctor got run over by a reindeer," Brittany sang loudly. "Walking home from our house Christmas Eve. You may say there's no such thing as aliens but as for me and my family, we believe."  
  
Everyone laughed while the Doctor winked at her.  
  
"We'd be drinking too much eggnog," Amy sang. "And we begged him not to go but he picked up his fez and bowtie, then he winked at us and said Geronimo."  
  
"Nice one, Pond," the Doctor said, pushing the back of her head playfully.  
  
When they got to a town called Knightstown, Jim slowed down again and they drove down some of the streets while they looked at more decorations. They stopped across from a large Victorian house that was decorated with more white lights.  
  
"I like this house, I'd like to live in it someday," Michelle said to the Doctor while she pointed to it.  
  
"It's very nice, love old Victorian houses," the Doctor said, pulling River close to him.  
  
"Maybe it's haunted," he heard Mandy say.  
  
"Maybe it's haunted by the Ghost of Christmas Past," Amy said with wide eyes.  
  
"Rubbish, it's not haunted, it's just a house," the Doctor said dismissively as the car drove on.  
  
"You don't believe in ghosts?" Michelle asked him.  
  
"Nope. I think what people call ghosts are other things," the Doctor said.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna come back and haunt you after I'm dead," Michelle said.  
  
"And I'll look at you and say, nah, you're not real," the Doctor teased while he put his other arm around her.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
When they got back home, the Doctor, his family and the children went downstairs with Jim while Lori put Rex outside so he could go to the bathroom. Jim built a fire for everyone while the Doctor and his companions went inside the TARDIS to get some snacks, in case anyone wanted them. Jim smiled at his children while he started the fire.  
  
"You kids behave and don't rip up the house," he said to them. "I know you're glad they're back but you still have to behave yourselves, alright?"  
  
The children nodded.  
  
"Your mother and me are gonna watch TV upstairs so keep the noise down," Jim said when he finished lighting the fire and it began to grow. "I'm sure your mom will fix some snacks later on so don't eat too much."  
  
"Can we sleep down here with them, Dad?" Brittany said to him.  
  
"If they'll let you. Just keep quiet if you stay up late. We don't want the neighbors over here making complaints."  
  
He finished with the fire and kissed his children before going upstairs. The Doctor and his family returned twenty minutes later, carrying snacks, pop and a couple of large framed photographs. They sat the snacks down by the fire while the Doctor showed them the photos. One was of him and his family in a family portrait. The Doctor and River were at the back with their arms around each other while Amy and Rory sat on a wooden box, also holding each other while everyone smiled for the camera.  
  
"This is our gift to you," the Doctor said to them. "One of them anyway. And…I had the TARDIS make a composite photo of my other self and Donna," he said, showing him the second photo. "Since I don't know when they'll be back."  
  
The tenth Doctor was standing beside Donna and both of them were smiling. The Doctor showed off both of them to the children before taking them upstairs to Jim and Lori.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Amy said as she sat down on the sofa with Rory and River.  
  
"Let's play a game," Mandy said.  
  
"Okay, what game do you wanna play?" Amy said.  
  
"We could play Shark," Michelle said.  
  
"Shark? What's that?" Amy said.  
  
"Okay, this is a game we made up. This sofa is home base," Michelle said, patting it. "This is the only safe place now. Someone goes into the bathroom, shuts the door and waits there. We take turns sneaking up to the door and hitting it and running back here. The shark has to catch us before we can get back to the couch and if he does, the other person is the shark. If he doesn't catch them, they have to be the shark again until he can catch someone."  
  
"Sounds like this game was made for the Doctor," Amy said.  
  
"What was made for me?" the Doctor said, coming down the stairs.  
  
When he reached the sofa, Amy explained the rules and the Doctor grinned.  
  
"I want to be the first shark," he said.  
  
"See, knew he'd like this game," Amy said.  
  
"One question though, can you open the door a crack and see who's coming or do you have to wait till they hit the door," the Doctor said.  
  
"You can open the door a bit and watch, you just have to chase them at some point and try to get them," Brittany said. "But I'd wait till they were almost to the door so you have a good chance of tagging them."  
  
"Brilliant. I'll be in the toilet then awaiting my prey," the Doctor said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
He walked over to the bar area, turned on the light and went into the bathroom. He turned on the bathroom light and closed the door until he was looking through a small opening between the door and the frame. Michelle told everyone else to sit on the bed and they sat on it back to back.  
  
"Who's first?" River said.  
  
"Uncle Rory go first," Tom said.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Come on, Rory, show us how good your reflexes are," Amy said. "Do you dare…face the shark?"  
  
Rory grinned and leapt up while everyone cheered. He walked towards the bathroom door, keeping his eye on the Doctor's eye while he peered at him through the gap.  
  
"I see you," the Doctor said when he got to the doorway of the bar. "Try to touch the door…if you can."  
  
Rory hesitated at the doorway, watching the Doctor's eye as he peered at him intently.  
  
"Come on, Williams, show me what you got," the Doctor said to him.  
  
Rory took a step towards the door and froze, waiting for the Doctor to spring out. The Doctor kept on watching him so he took another step. He held out his hand and was about to touch the door when suddenly the Doctor let out a roar, flung open the door and chased him back to the sofa while everyone laughed. Rory barreled into Amy when he lunged at the sofa and he fell on top of her while the Doctor stamped his foot a few feet away.  
  
"Blast, I thought I had him," the Doctor said while everyone laughed. "Ah well, back to the shark cave then. Send the next victim along."  
  
He walked back to the bathroom and shut the door while everyone looked at each other.  
  
"Who goes next?" Brittany said.  
  
"I'll go," Michelle said, hopping up.  
  
They cheered while she strode confidently towards the door. The Doctor opened the door a bit and watched her while she slowed her pace and crept towards the door.  
  
"Ah, the bookworm," the Doctor said. "Try your best, little brainiac!"  
  
Michelle stopped just outside the bar. Then with a giggle, she zoomed over, slapped the door and laughed when the Doctor flung open the door and gave chase. She squealed when the Doctor caught her just before reaching the sofa and tickled her furiously for a moment before letting go.  
  
"Ha, I win!" the Doctor said, going over and sitting down beside River. "Swim away, little shark, back to your cave."  
  
Michelle turned and ran back to the bathroom.  
  
"So who goes now?" Amy said.  
  
"Why not have a go, Pond. Let's see how fast you really are," the Doctor said to her.  
  
"How about River, let River have a go," Amy said.  
  
"Why? Are you scared you'll get caught?" the Doctor said.  
  
"No, I'm lazy and I want to go last," Amy said.  
  
River got up from the sofa and walked towards it while everyone cheered. Michelle opened the door a bit and watched as she stopped in the doorway of the bar.  
  
"So, little shark, we meet face to face at last," River said to her.  
  
"Come and get me, Chicken!" Michelle said to her.  
  
River looked back at her family when they made clucking noises. Just then, Michelle flung open the door and everyone laughed when she tagged River before she could react.  
  
"Good show!" the Doctor said while Michelle walked triumphantly past her. "Very good show! I love the way you took advantage of her just then."  
  
Michelle looked at River and she smiled and winked at the little girl. Michelle skipped back to the couch while River went inside the bathroom. She closed the door until she could peek out and waited.  
  
"Well? Now who's going?" Amy said.  
  
"I think we should throw Mrs. Lazy to the shark," the Doctor said. "But…not yet."  
  
He got up and walked over to the snacks. He grabbed a bag of crisps and walked towards the door.  
  
"Trying to distract me, Sweetie?" River said while she watched him approach.  
  
"I come bearing gifts for the shark," the Doctor said, rattling the bag.  
  
"I don't like crisps, I only want people," River said.  
  
"But crisps are just as good," the Doctor said, rattling the bag again. "Nummy crisps, Mrs. Shark, mmmm!"  
  
"Just try to touch the door, you git," River said while everyone giggled.  
  
The Doctor put the bag of crisps up on the counter. He tensed his muscles and crouched down while everyone cheered him on. Then he sprang up, slapped the door and sped off when River flung open the door and gave chase. He nearly reached the bed when River grabbed him from behind.  
  
"I got ya," River said.  
  
"No, I can still make it!" the Doctor said melodramatically. "No shark will defeat me!"  
  
"You're it, Sweetie," River said while the Doctor grunted and tried to wiggle away from her.  
  
"But…I always win," the Doctor said, looking back at her.  
  
"Not this time, now be the shark," River said, letting go of him.  
  
"Wait, this isn't fair," the Doctor said.  
  
"Life isn't fair," River said with a shrug. "Now get in your cave and let someone else go."  
  
"Can I register a formal protest and dispute this?" the Doctor said.  
  
"NO!" everyone yelled.  
  
"ALRIGHT THEN!" the Doctor yelled.  
  
Everyone laughed when the Doctor blew a raspberry at them before spinning around and heading back towards the bathroom.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	8. Teaspoon :: A Country Christmas by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116511) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116511)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=8) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
After playing Shark for about an hour, everyone tired of the game and decided to do something else.  
  
"Let's put on a play," Michelle said to them. "We do that all the time."  
  
"What sort of plays?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Just pretending different things," Michelle said. "We make up stuff down here. Sometimes we let Mommy and Daddy watch."  
  
"Brilliant. We could be the audience then," the Doctor said, nodding to his family.  
  
The children got in a huddle. The Doctor noticed they kept glancing at him and giggling. After ten minutes, they walked over to the Doctor.  
  
"You're going to be a part of our play," Mandy said to him.  
  
"Me? I have no acting ability," the Doctor said. "None whatsoever."  
  
"I don't believe you," Brittany said.  
  
"Okay, I did act with Shakespeare," he said while Amy and Rory glanced at each other. "But I'd rather watch the play, not be a part of it."  
  
"But you have to be in it," Michelle said. "You're gonna be the star!"  
  
"Star, eh? Okay, I suppose I'll give it a bash, as they say. What do I do?"  
  
"Lay down on the couch like it's an examination table," Brittany said.  
  
The Doctor glanced at his family and they got up and sat on the far side of the sofa while the Doctor lay down and stretched out. Michelle raced to her secret room and the Doctor watched while she went inside and turned on the light. She came back a few minutes later carrying a black plastic medical bag with fake doctor's tools inside it.  
  
"Ooo, is this your dramatization of the E.R. program?" the Doctor said. "Can River be a nurse then?"  
  
"Shhh," Michelle said to him.  
  
"Oh, sorry," the Doctor said. "Continue your playacting."  
  
He listened while the children decided who would start. Finally, Brittany decided to go first. She stepped up to the sofa and laughed a cheesy evil laugh.  
  
"At last, I have the alien in my power and I'll dissect him and find the mystical purple diamond resting near his heart."  
  
The Doctor's family laughed hysterically at the surprised look on the Doctor's face.  
  
"What purple diamond?" he said.  
  
"Silence, Alien Being," Brittany said, putting her hand over his mouth. "And now, Nurse Pooky, begin the examination."  
  
Brittany took her hand away and the Doctor watched while Michelle opened her doctor's bag and pulled out a toy reflex hammer. She walked up to the Doctor's head.  
  
"Will you give us the diamond?" Michelle said to him.  
  
"Um…apparently not since the diamond appears to be inside my body," the Doctor said while his family giggled. "Unless you expect me to defecate it out."  
  
"Silence!" Michelle said, hitting him lightly on the forehead with the hammer.  
  
She frowned when the Doctor raised his right leg and lowered it back down.  
  
"What was that?" she said, pointing to his leg.  
  
"Do you know what that thing does?" the Doctor said, pointing to the hammer.  
  
"Yes, I know what it does. I went to college for eight hundred years to know what it does," Michelle said.  
  
"Eight hundred years?" the Doctor said while everyone laughed. "Blimey, are you a Time Lord too?"  
  
"Shut up!" Michelle said, bopping him on the forehead again. "And quit that!" she added when the Doctor raised and lowered his leg again.  
  
"I can't help it. That's used to check reflexes and when you hit me, my leg goes up on its own."  
  
"Where's the diamond, alien scum?" Brittany said, leaning in.  
  
"I will not say since you are not addressing me in a respectful way now," the Doctor said while his family giggled.  
  
"Nurse Mandy, open him up and remove the diamond!" Michelle said, pointing to her sister.  
  
The Doctor watched while Mandy walked up to him and leaned into his face.  
  
"Hi," she said when she was inches from his face.  
  
"Helloooo," the Doctor said. "Are you going to cut me open?"  
  
"Yup," Mandy said, leaning back and walking over to his right leg.  
  
The Doctor frowned when Mandy began squeezing his leg.  
  
"Um…what is that for?" he asked Brittany while pointing to his leg.  
  
"She's going to cook you," Tom said, coming up to his head.  
  
"Cook me? I thought you lot were going to retrieve a diamond," the Doctor said while his family laughed hysterically. "Make up your minds, will ya?"  
  
"Where have you come from, Alien Invader?" Brittany said. "What are your plans?"  
  
"I come from Snoozlefrax and I'm here to have a good time."  
  
"No, you lie! Michelle said, bopping him on the forehead with the hammer.  
  
The Doctor raised and lowered the leg Mandy wasn't squeezing.  
  
"Who are you with, who sent you?" Brittany said.  
  
"Star Command, Buzz Lightyear," the Doctor said. "Any other questions?"  
  
"What is To Infinity and Beyond then, Buzz Lightyear?" Michelle said to the Doctor.  
  
"I'm not Buzz Lightyear, that's who sent me. Perhaps you should hit yourself with the little hammer and loosen the wax from your ears."  
  
"How many aliens are there?" Mandy said, walking back to his head.  
  
"Oh, are you done tenderizing my leg now? Okay," the Doctor said to Mandy while his family laughed. "In answer to your question, there's no one else. I have come seeking refuge after being thrown out of my house by my wife. She objected to my smelly feet and I thought to myself, I thought, Earth has plenty of smelly feet, I'll live there. So here I am."  
  
"What about the diamond?" Brittany said.  
  
"The diamond is not in my body. I went to the toilet and heard this "Kerplunk" and I got up and there it was. I flushed it with my poo and so you'll have to search through the sewers now."  
  
"YOU LIE!" Brittany growled as she lunged into her face.  
  
"Phew, Earthlings have bad breath as well," the Doctor said, fanning the air while his family laughed harder.  
  
"Doctor Pooky, operate on the subject!" Brittany said, leaning back up and pointing her finger at Michelle.  
  
"I don't have a knife," Michelle said with a shrug.  
  
"Well, tear him open and throw his guts on the fire till you find the diamond," Brittany said.  
  
"Blimey, these are unpleasant people," the Doctor said to his family. "I don't like the sound of being torn open and watching my innards burn. Will you save me?"  
  
"Save you? We're the audience," Amy said. "We're not a part of this."  
  
"Well, I'm breaking the fourth wall and asking for help before I'm vivisectioned here," the Doctor said to her. "Look at her," he added, pointing to Michelle who was studying his chest. "She's like a wolf about to pounce. Stop her!"  
  
"Hey, this is a very ugly shirt, just letting you know that," Michelle said to him while she pointed to his shirt.  
  
His family laughed when the Doctor stared at them.  
  
"I've been wearing that shirt ever since I met her. Now she notices it?" he said as they laughed harder.  
  
"And what kind of alien wears a bow tie?" Brittany said.  
  
His family looked at the Doctor expectantly.  
  
"What?" he said when he saw their bemused looks.  
  
"It's your cue," Amy prompted.  
  
"Cue for what?" the Doctor said.  
  
"To say what you always say about bow ties," Rory said.  
  
"OH!" the Doctor said, slapping his forehead while his family roared with laughter. "Oh yeah, bow ties are cool," he said to Brittany.  
  
"Daddy wore a bow tie to a funeral once," Michelle said to him.  
  
The Doctor stared at her, waiting for her to go on. His family laughed when he realized that was it.  
  
"So?" the Doctor said while they laughed harder.  
  
"He just did," Michelle said, shrugging.  
  
"Uh huh, okay," the Doctor said. "So…the anesthetic you're using on me is your boring stories. You're putting me to sleep by feeding me pointless anecdotes about things and then you operate. Is that right?"  
  
"I saw a cow once," Brittany said.  
  
The Doctor stared at her while his family snickered.  
  
"I saw a wooly mammoth," the Doctor countered.  
  
"I saw a basketball," Mandy said.  
  
"I saw the Hanging Gardens of Babylon," the Doctor said.  
  
"I saw Uranus," Brittany said. "And it smelled bad."  
  
"N'yuk, N'yuk," the Doctor said while the children giggled at the childish joke. "Yes, that was frightfully witty. I'll never be able to come back with a wittier bon mot after that one."  
  
"I saw a piece of poo," Tom said. "And it was in the toilet so I picked it up and ate it."  
  
Everyone laughed when the Doctor made a face at that.  
  
"I would like to ask if that's a true story but somehow I have a feeling it is," he said.  
  
"I ate a penny once," Mandy said. "Daddy called the doctor and he said to wait till I pooped it out and I did."  
  
"Wow, how can I top these wonderful anecdotes? the Doctor said, pretending to think while his family laughed.  
  
"I ate a dog biscuit once just to see what it'd taste like," Brittany said.  
  
"Ponds? Would you like to top these wonderful boasts?" the Doctor said to his family.  
  
"I have one," Rory said. "The year after you made your little visit to Amy and filled her head full of ideas about traveling with you, I was forced to dress up like you and pretend to be you and Amy used to kiss me and say, "Oh Doctor, I want you so much!"  
  
"I did not!" Amy said while everyone else laughed. "That is a lie!"  
  
"You did make me dress up like the Doctor," Rory said to her.  
  
"Okay, yes, I did. But I didn't kiss him and say I want you," Amy said. "I didn't even like boys at that age."  
  
"You liked the Doctor," Rory said.  
  
"As a friend," Amy said. "I was eight years old at the time."  
  
"So…the whole idea of performing a skit has just disintegrated into nothingness now," the Doctor said to everyone. "We were putting on a play but now, we're trying to outdo one another's anecdotes."  
  
"We could sit and talk," Michelle said, putting her medical bag on the floor and sitting down by the Doctor's legs.  
  
"I thought that's what we were doing," the Doctor said.  
  
"Well, we're doing it some more now," Michelle said with a shrug.  
  
The Doctor stared at her for a moment before raising and lowering his leg.  
  
"I didn't hit you," Michelle said.  
  
"I know, my leg does that on occasion. It has a mind of its own sometimes," the Doctor said.  
  
"Kids, come up here for a moment," Lori called down the stairs.  
  
"Go! Hurry! Hasten to see what your parental unit wants now!" the Doctor said, pointing up the stairs.  
  
Everyone ran towards the stairs except for Brittany. The Doctor raised his eyebrow and looked at her.  
  
"Stay here, we're gonna get that diamond outta you when we get back down here," Brittany said.  
  
"TRY IT, I AIN'T AFRAID OF YA!" the Doctor yelled as Brittany ran giggling to the stairs.  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	9. Teaspoon :: A Country Christmas by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116526) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116526)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=9) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Guess what!" Mandy said when she came back downstairs.  
  
"What?" the Doctor said.  
  
"We're gonna put up Christmas stuff now and Mommy made nachos and Daddy's gonna pop popcorn in the fire," she squealed as she ran over to them. "Mommy says she wants you to help us get all the Christmas stuff out of the storage room and we can have fun putting up the Christmas tree and stuff."  
  
Brittany came downstairs carrying a huge platter filled with warm nachos. The nachos were laden with gooey cheese, sour cream and black olives. The rest of the family came downstairs after her and Mandy ran to the foot of the stairs.  
  
"I told them, Mommy," she said to Lori.  
  
"Good, baby, I'm glad you did," Lori said. "We made some nachos to snack on while we do this and Jim's gonna pop popcorn in the fireplace," she said, gesturing to her husband who was coming down behind her with a large yellow bowl and a metal popcorn popper. The popper was a large rectangular pan with a lid on top with a clasp on the side that had small holes drilled into it and a long metal handle. Jim had the oil and the popcorn inside it. He removed the fire screen and stood by the fire, holding the popper above the fire while Brittany put the platter of nachos on the sofa and the others went into the back room and brought out all the boxes holding the tree and ornaments. Brittany joined them and they carefully brought out the boxes and set them near the sofa. After they were finished, Lori turned on the TV and found a cable channel playing Christmas music. Then they proceeded to open the boxes while Lori told them what each box contained. Lori assembled the tree while Rory and Amy sat on the sofa and helped each other unravel the Christmas lights.  
  
"I think we'll put the tree here," Lori said, pointing to the large window.  
  
The Doctor and River helped her assemble the six foot fake tree while the children pulled figurines and non tree ornaments out of the boxes. While they did that, Jim cooked the popcorn and the sounds of popping mixed with the music coming from the TV.  
  
Michelle pulled out a small painted ceramic Santa statue and brought it over to the Doctor.  
  
"This is mine," Michelle said, showing it to him. "Mommy got it for me when I was a baby."  
  
"Ooo, that means I can chuck it in a black hole then," the Doctor said.  
  
"Noooo!" Michelle said, holding it close to her body while the Doctor and Lori laughed.  
  
She set it down and helped her mother and aunt and uncle get the tree up. While they did that, they snacked on the nachos and popcorn after Jim was finished making it. When the tree was up, the put the lights on it and some gold garland and then put the ornaments on it. When the Doctor found the snowflake ornament in the box, he grinned and pulled it out.  
  
"Oh! Look at this! I want this for my TARDIS!" he said, making a big show of holding it up.  
  
"Noooo!" Michelle said, rushing to him while everyone laughed.  
  
They spent a couple of hours decorating the house while snacking and when they finished, Jim turned off the lights downstairs and left the Christmas lights burning. Lori and Jim were about to go back upstairs with the popcorn popper when the Doctor stopped them and took them aside.  
  
"Listen, I want to offer you the use of my TARDIS if you need any extra gifts," the Doctor said softly. "If the children wanted something and you weren't able to get it, my ship can make it for you. It's another way of saying thanks for inviting us into your family."  
  
"Oh my God, thank you, Doctor," Lori said. "Yes, we would like to do that if you don't mind."  
  
"My ship will be more than happy to do that for you," the Doctor said.  
  
They thanked him and Jim patted his shoulder before the two of them went back upstairs.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
After a bit, everyone except the children decided to go to sleep. River lay with him on the sofa while everyone else slept in front of it. The Doctor and River cuddled while they stared at the lights on the tree. Eventually, River's eyelids grew heavy and after a kiss goodnight, she drifted off to sleep beside him. The Doctor stared at the lights, enjoying it and the heat of the fire. He became aware that someone was watching him and looked over at Amy. She was laying beside Rory, smiling at him and the Doctor smiled in return.  
  
"You're at peace here," Amy said softly.  
  
"Yes, I feel very much at peace," the Doctor said, nodding.  
  
"I think I know why," Amy said. "It's the children. You love them dearly."  
  
"I do," he said, glancing at Mandy and Tom who were sleeping near Amy and Rory.  
  
"I think children bring out the best in you because in many ways, you're like a big kid," Amy said. "I think that's why you said you will interfere if children are crying. You have a special connection to them. You were the one that insisted we come back straight away and spend Christmas with them. You keep saying you don't do domestic but deep inside, Raggedy Man, I think you do yearn for a family. I'm glad they adopted you. You should have a bigger family than just the three of us."  
  
"I do have a bigger family. All the people I've ever traveled with are my family," the Doctor said.  
  
"Yes, but you need some children in your life. You change when you're around them. You're more relaxed and playful and you're not as…sad."  
  
"I suppose I am," the Doctor said, nodding. "I just love this family. It's nice to take time off to relax and have fun and I'm looking forward to Christmas Eve with Alicia and Tom."  
  
He looked over when Mandy got up and yawned. She turned and noticed the Doctor was still awake so she walked over to him.  
  
"Gotta go pee pee," she whispered to him.  
  
"No, I forbid that," the Doctor said while Amy chuckled.  
  
He feigned shock when Mandy giggled and walked on to the bathroom. She was just about to go in to the bathroom when she heard a slight wheezing sound coming from the storage room. The Doctor and Amy heard it too and the Doctor jerked his head up, watching while Mandy turned on the light in the unfinished room and opened the door to the storage room. The Doctor and Amy got up when they heard the wheezing stop.  
  
"That sounds like the TARDIS," Amy said to the Doctor while they hurried to the storage room.  
  
Meanwhile, Mandy had switched on the light and noticed another TARDIS beside the Doctor's TARDIS. She walked over to the new TARDIS and knocked on the door. The door opened just as the Doctor and Amy ran inside the room and Ten stuck his head out and smiled at Mandy when she gave a little delighted squeal.  
  
"You came back," she said as Ten knelt to hug her.  
  
"Well, Donna and I decided we'd drop off a few gifts for you," Ten said, hugging her. "I see my other self is here."  
  
"He couldn't keep away," Amy said.  
  
"We have something for you and Donna, don't go!" Mandy said, letting go.  
  
The Doctor and Amy stepped aside while Mandy sped out of the room.  
  
"I figured you lot would come back but Donna insisted we leave a little something for the family as well," Ten said to his counterpart. "We tried to come back at night so we could leave the gifts without disturbing anyone."  
  
"Well, Mandy had to go to the toilet and she was about to do that when she heard the TARDIS," the Doctor said. "Amy and I were talking but everyone else is asleep."  
  
He smiled when Donna appeared beside Ten carrying two huge gift bags filled with gifts.  
  
"You're awake?" Donna said to them, stepping out and looking around.  
  
"Just us and Mandy," the Doctor said, taking the bags from her.  
  
Mandy reappeared in the room with the adoption certificates and the Doctor chuckled.  
  
"Oh yes, you lot have been adopted along with us," the Doctor said to Ten while Amy chuckled. "These are your formal certificates. Your last name is now Stevens."  
  
Donna glanced at Ten and saw the stunned look on his face that melted into glee when she and him accepted the certificates.  
  
"Mommy has a photo of us for you to hang up," Mandy said. "But I think it's in her and Daddy's bedroom right now and I can't go in there."  
  
"That's okay, we can come back another time," Ten said.  
  
"You're not coming with us for Christmas?" Mandy said, taking Ten's hand.  
  
"We can't, love, but we'll come back another day," Ten said, squeezing her hand when he saw the sad look on her face. "We just wanted to bring you some gifts so you know we didn't forget about you. And thank you for adopting us."  
  
"Wait, I wanna get my brother and sisters so they can see you," Mandy said before running out of the room again.  
  
"So, what have you been up to lately?" the Doctor said to Ten.  
  
"Just returned from the Oodsphere," Ten said while Donna nodded.  
  
"Okay, well at least I know now it's early days with you and Donna," the Doctor said.  
  
He chuckled when the children ran into the room and embraced Ten and Donna. Ten smiled when the children begged them to stay.  
  
"I would love to but I better not, yeah?" he said to the children. "We will come back on another day when my other self isn't here. I told you before I'm not supposed to be mixing with him which is why we tried to come back when you were all asleep. But I brought you some gifts from both of us and we love that you adopted us as family now."  
  
They hugged all the children and Ten shook his counterpart's hand and wished him and Amy a happy Christmas. The Doctor urged all the children to stand back and they waved while Ten and Donna waved back. They watched while they got into the TARDIS and when it was gone, Mandy went to the bathroom and everyone else went back to bed.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	10. Teaspoon :: A Country Christmas by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116554) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116554)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=10) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
After the visit by Ten and Donna, everyone except the Doctor went back to sleep. The Doctor continued to stare at the Christmas tree while River slept beside him. Around seven in the morning, Michelle stirred and the Doctor watched while she stretched, yawned and sat up in her sleeping bag.  
  
"Good morning," the Doctor said, smiling.  
  
"Hey, you're awake before me," Michelle said, standing up and walking to him.  
  
"That's because I don't go to sleep," the Doctor said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't need as much sleep as humans do," the Doctor said with a shrug.  
  
"He likes to watch people while they sleep," River mumbled, her eyes still closed.  
  
"I'm very nosy," the Doctor said, wrinkling his nose while Michelle giggled.  
  
Eventually everyone woke up and rose for the day. The children took turns getting a bath while the Doctor and his family used the bathrooms in the TARDIS to do the same. When everyone was ready, the Doctor and his family helped everyone carry out sacks of gifts for themselves and the other relatives at the farm. The adults and Brittany loaded up the back of the van while the children sat inside while the heater ran. Once they were loaded up, Jim slammed the hatch and they got inside. They took their usual seats and Jim turned on the radio and they listened to Christmas songs while they drove back towards the direction of Knightstown. They turned onto a snowy country road that had a few bends in it and Jim navigated it carefully in case they went off the road.  
  
Great Uncle Tom and Great Aunt Alicia's farmhouse was far back in the country. The house was a one story white ranch house that was sitting at the end of a long gravel driveway. Trees were scattered around the snowy yard and there was a fenced in paddock to the right of it. The house had colored lights around the eves and a lighted Santa statue by the driveway, just by the porch. Jim drove up a slight hill and went past a white garage with white aluminum siding. Beyond that at the back of the property was a small white barn and a shed. The property was fenced in with the same fence that formed part of the paddock. At the end of the gravel driveway was the gate that led into the expansive paddock that was at least forty acres. The Doctor could see a large white stable in the distance and there were two brown horses and a little brown pony, pawing at the ground trying to find some tender grass. There was also a wooded area which Michelle pointed out was a gravel pit that they sometimes went into. There were several cars and trucks in front of the gate so Jim parked behind them since the snow was too high to park in the yard without getting stuck. Everyone got out, retrieved the gifts from the back and walked back up to the house.  
  
The house's porch was open with a tin roof built over it. There was a bamboo screen at the far end and green Astroturf carpeting covering the concrete floor. There were two metal chairs with a metal table between them. They walked onto the porch and knocked on the inner door after opening the storm door. Off to the right were two small windows and the Doctor looked through them and saw the kitchen. The door opened and Great Aunt Alicia beamed and let out a cry of joy before hugging everyone.  
  
"You came!" she said to the Doctor and his family. "We were hoping you would. Come inside everyone. Let me have your coats and hats and things and we'll put them in our bedroom.  
  
They stepped into a small room that served as the laundry room. There was a washer and dryer by the door with shelves above it. Detergent and fabric softener was on the shelf above the dryer and the Doctor could feel the heat from a recent clothes drying coming from it.  
  
Tom and Alicia took their coats and winter gear and invited everyone inside, telling them to help themselves to food or relax in the living room.  
  
"Why don't you guys show them around the house?" Lori said to her children while she pointed to the Doctor and his family. "I'm sure they'd like a tour before they eat."  
  
"I will," Michelle said. "I'll take them around the house."  
  
"Okay, Michelle will be your tour guide for today," Lori said while the others took the gifts from the Doctor and his family and headed into the other room. "We'll see you after the tour."  
  
"Come on, I can show you around," Michelle said to them.  
  
She walked over to the far corner of the room after Lori left. There was an iron ring embedded in the floor. Lori pulled on it and pulled up a large door in the floor.  
  
"This is the basement," she said while the Doctor rushed over to help her put the door up and back on the floor behind the opening. "We play down here alot of times."  
  
They went down twenty concrete steps to a slightly musty smelling concrete basement. The water heater and furnace were in the corner and there was more astroturf covering the floor. There was a large gaping hole in the wall at the back of the room and Michelle pointed to it.  
  
"I think that's for when they have to go under the house and fix stuff," Michelle said as they came down the stairs. "I'm not allowed to go into it. We bring toys down here sometimes and play though, it makes a great clubhouse. But this is all there is."  
  
They went back upstairs and the Doctor helped her put the door back. Then they went into the next room, the kitchen the Doctor saw throught the windows. The walls were wood paneling and the floor had carpeting that was designed to look like a wood floor. There was a picture of a man praying on the wall over a large wooden table and a cat clock beside it. Off to the right was the stove and counters and the sink. There were two more windows over the sink off to the right. On the table was heaps of food, crisps and Swedish meatballs and cold cuts and puffy looking clumps of fried batter. Michelle plucked a small clump from the plate.  
  
"These are pigs in a blanket," she said to them. "Try one, they're gooooood!"  
  
The Doctor picked one up and bit into it. Fried, greasy batter filled his tastebuds. He also tasted a bit of meat and looked at it. He noticed in the middle of the batter was a Vienna Sausage. The Doctor licked his lips and finished off the rest of it while the others plucked up some of the food and munched on it while they listened to their little tour guide.  
  
"This is the kitchen where good food comes from," Michelle said, gesturing around the room.  
  
"I like this kitchen," the Doctor said.  
  
His eyes widened when three unfamiliar children, two girls and a boy came into the room and stared at them.  
  
"These are my cousins," Michelle said to them. "This is Jessie and Tim and Sarah."  
  
Sarah was a chubby two year old girl with long brown hair that went down past her shoulders. She was dressed in a light blue Little Mermaid shirt with blue jeans and white plimsols. Her hazel eyes were wide while she toddled over to the Doctor and his family. Jessie was ten years old with long brown hair like her sister. She was wearing a pink Hannah Montana t-shirt and faded blue jeans with black sneakers. Tim was six years old with a buzz cut and a round face and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a red Lightning McQueen shirt with black jeans and Cars sneakers. Michelle proudly introduced everyone to the three children, making sure to say they were her new family members. She told them that she was giving them a tour right now before she beckoned for everyone to follow her. They walked through a doorway by the stove into the lounge. There was blue shag carpeting on the floor and white walls with a small bookcase embedded into the wall above a tan sofa. Beside the sofa were a green recliner with a wooden table beside it and another blue recliner near the door. An old stereo was by the door beside the recliner and some LPs were sitting on top of it. Across from the recliners was a big screen TV. To the left of it was a closed door and to the right was a short hallway with a set of stairs leading up. Great Uncle Tom and Alicia were resting in the recliners and Lori and Jim were sitting on the sofa with Brittany. Beside the sofa was another doorway and they heard voices, young and old laughing and talking.  
  
"Still giving them the tour?" Lori teased her daughter.  
  
"Yes, we're going around the house," Michelle said, shooing her cousins away.  
  
The three children went into the room beside the sofa while Michelle beckoned for everyone to come with her to the closed door. She opened it and walked inside.  
  
"This is Great Uncle Tom's office," Michelle said when everyone came into the tiny office. "He was a salesman and this is where he worked."  
  
"Still do, hon," Tom called out to her.  
  
"Okay, he still does," Michelle said while the Doctor and his family laughed.  
  
There was a metal desk to their left with papers, pens and folders on it along with a Tiffany desk lamp with a blue glass lampshade. Beside that was a metal filing cabinet and the Doctor was delighted to see tiny statues of Laurel and Hardy on top of it. Beside the desk was a small cupboard and there were framed photos of Tom's family on the wall behind them.  
  
"Not much here," Michelle said with a shrug while the adults in the lounge giggled.  
  
They walked back out and Michelle closed the door behind them.  
  
"This is the TV," Michelle said, pointing to it while they walked by.  
  
"Really? Never seen one of those before," the Doctor said while he stopped and examined it.  
  
He noticed a tiny bottle on top of it. The bottle was a clear prescription bottle with no label. Inside were several small calcareous rocks that looked like pebbles. The Doctor frowned while he picked it up and examined it.  
  
"I had my gall bladder out and those are my gall stones," Alicia said.  
  
They laughed when the Doctor slammed the bottle back down on the top of the TV.  
  
"The doctor thought I might like a souvenir," Alicia teased him when he saw his red face. "I'm glad you were so interested in them."  
  
"That's him, always nosy and curious," Amy said to her.  
  
The Doctor smiled at everyone. He turned to follow Michelle and saw into the room beside the sofa. His eyes widened when he saw a gorgeous fake Christmas tree, full and inviting by a large window at the back. The tree was decked out with lights and ornaments and gifts were strewn around it nearly five feet deep. The window behind the tree had green drapes that obscured the view. Beside the window was a door and beside that on the wall was a little white shelf with a little Hummel figurine on it. On the left side of the room was a large cherry wood desk with a padded chair. Another Tiffany lamp was on top of it, casting an inviting light over it. There was a desk set and papers and books. To the right of the desk was another doorway. The carpet was the same blue shag carpet as the lounge. Jessica and Tim were lying on their stomachs on the floor, playing with Legos while he heard adult voices coming from the right of the room. Michelle turned to the left though down the narrow hallway into the bathroom at the end.  
  
"This is the bathroom," Michelle said to them when they came inside. "Just in case you gotta pee."  
  
Michelle walked them out and up the stairs while everyone in the lounge watched.  
  
"This is the attic and another playroom for us," Michelle said over her shoulder while they climbed the stairs.  
  
The attic was wooden and clean and inviting. When they got to the top of the stairs, they noticed Sarah was sitting inside a little room off to the right playing with Barbie dolls. At the back of the attic were two beds with a wooden nightstand between them.  
  
"This is for guests," Michelle said, pointing to the beds. "We stay the night sometimes and this is our other playroom," she added, walking to the open door.  
  
She walked inside and the others ducked inside and saw a small room with a sloped ceiling. There was red shag carpeting inside with a small toy chest and a bookcase filled with children's books. Sarah looked up from her Barbies and watched them while they looked around. The Doctor smiled warmly at Sarah and leaned down.  
  
"Do you like to come here and play?" he said to her.  
  
Sarah nodded and held her Barbie up to him. The Doctor smiled at that and waved bye bye at her before they left the room. They went back downstairs and went into the back room. Now that they were complete inside, the Doctor could see a white sofa on the right in front of another drape covered window. There was a coffee table in front of it and off to the right where more shelves on the wall with more Hummel figurines on them. Sitting on the sofa were two women and a man around Lori's age. The three of them resembled Lori.  
  
"This is my Uncle Bob," Michelle said. "and my Aunt Judy and Aunt Sandy."  
  
Judy was thinner than Sandy was with long dark hair. Sandy was plump with dark curly hair and Bob had dark hair that was thinning on top. He wore wire rimmed frames and he smiled warmly at the newcomers when Michelle introduced them.  
  
"Jessie and Sarah belong to Aunt Judy and Uncle Bob and Tim belongs to Aunt Sandy," Michelle said to the Doctor and his family.  
  
"My husband is out back on the porch with one of Jim's brothers," Sandy said, pointing to the closed door by the Christmas tree. "Alicia told us a little about you. She said you were from England and you were hiking through Indy when you decided to visit them for Thanksgiving?"  
  
"Yes, that's right," the Doctor said, figuring Alicia hadn't told them about his being an alien. "We became defacto members of the family after that."  
  
"So we heard, welcome to the family," Judy said, smiling. "Our family is a bit crazy but we figure every family is like that."  
  
"Yes, we met two of the crazy ones at Thanksgiving," Rory said,  
  
"Yes, we heard about Jack and Randy's behavior too," Judy said darkly. "Alicia called them and told them you were probably coming here and she wouldn't tolerate their hateful comments to you here so I think they're staying away."  
  
"Thank God for that," Amy muttered.  
  
Judy smiled and nodded and let them get on with the tour. Michelle led them into the room by the desk which was Tom and Alicia's bedroom. There were two queen sized beds with more embedded bookcases above each one. The beds had coats and winter gear piled on top of them including the ones worn by the Doctor and his family. In between the beds was another nightstand and a window this one with filmy chiffon drapes. A dresser was across from one bed and there were wooden sliding doors beside it. On top of the dresser were some jewelry and a little black lacquer music box.  
  
"This is where Great Aunt Alicia and Great Uncle Tom sleep," Michelle said, pointing to the beds and this is their closet.  
  
She slid open the door and they stepped into a huge walk in closet. There was a slight odor of fabric softener while they stared at the outfits hanging on metal poles on three sides of the room. The carpet in here was white shag and there was an overhead light. Michelle walked over to a set of outfits in a plastic garment bag in the far corner and lifted up the bottom of it.  
  
"When my stupid cousins shot Santa, I ran in here and hid under here," she said, pointing to the floor under the garment bag.  
  
The Doctor's blood boiled at that but he kept a passive face while Michelle led them out. She shut off the light and closed the door back before leading them out.  
  
"Enjoying the tour?" Sandy teased when they came out of the bedroom.  
  
"It's a beautiful house," Rory said to them.  
  
"Yes, they've lived here for years and years," Judy said. "It's a wonderful place to have Christmas."  
  
Michelle went to the back door and opened it. She opened a storm door and they walked into an enclosed porch. There were windows on all sides with wood paneling and green carpeting. There was a brown sofa and two brown recliners with a wooden table between them and a coffee table in front of the sofa. There was another storm door across the room and there were concrete steps and a sidewalk that led through a couple of trees down to the front of the property and the road. On the sofa were two men. One was middle aged and balding with graying dark hair. The other was thinner and resembled Jim, except his face was more lined.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sandy's husband, Rick," the balding man said. "And this is Jim's brother, Peter. You must be the Doctor and Rory and River and Amy."  
  
"Yes, we are," the Doctor said, nodding.  
  
"I'm giving them a tour of the house. I just finished up," Michelle said. "Except for the outside. We have horses and we have my pony named Thunder. He's a good horse. Um…that's it really. We have a garage and a little barn and a shed and there's the gravel pit in back. We can go out and walk to that later if you want to."  
  
"Sounds great," the Doctor said.  
  
"I don't know if you can, hon. The snow's pretty deep out there," Peter said. "You might have to wait until it melts."  
  
Michelle nodded.  
  
"There's a lake in the gravel pit and we swim down there when it's warm," Michelle said to them.  
  
Peter and Rick stood up and shook hands with the Doctor and his family and wished them a merry Christmas. When they were done, Michelle led them out, shut the door behind them and they walked back to the lounge.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	11. Teaspoon :: A Country Christmas by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116555) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116555)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=11) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
After the tour, the Doctor and his family sat on the floor with a small paper plate filled with some of the food. The Doctor lay on his side, munching on a celery stick that had been dipped in ranch dip and breathed in the atmosphere of a family Christmas. He loved the laughter and the camaraderie of everyone, so different from Thanksgiving when they had to put up with Jack and Randy spoiling everything. Alicia assured him that dinner was warming in the oven, they were just waiting for a couple more people to arrive but she told them to help themselves to everything on the table. While he was listening to Alicia talking about some of their family history, he had a thought and asked Lori to meet with him privately in the kitchen.  
  
"Yes?" Lori said when they were on the other side of the kitchen.  
  
"I noticed the Hummel figurines on the tour," the Doctor said softly to her. "Alicia collects them?"  
  
"Yes, she's big on Hummel," Lori said softly.  
  
"Is she coming to your house tomorrow by any chance? I could make a mental note of what she has and ask the TARDIS to make some Hummels for her so we can give her gifts as well."  
  
"I think she is and I love that idea. She'd be thrilled," Lori said.  
  
"What about Great Uncle Tom? What does he like?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Well…did you see the little statues of Laurel and Hardy in his office?"  
  
"Yes, I thought they were brilliant."  
  
"He likes celebrity statues like that. Also, books. Manly about World War Two or the Civil War. He also likes nautical things."  
  
"Thank you, I think I have just the thing for him then," the Doctor said. "What about the rest of the family. Are they aware I'm an alien?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll have to ask Tom and Alicia but I wouldn't advertise it until I know for sure," Lori said.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't," the Doctor said.  
  
They looked over when Michelle came into the room holding her empty plate.  
  
"Don't mind me, gotta get more of these deee-licious pigs in a blanket," she said, going over to the plate and taking two big ones off it.  
  
"That's her favorite Christmas treat, they make them mainly for her," Lori said to the Doctor. "Everyone else eats them too but she's gaga for them."  
  
"I don't blame her. I had one and they are deee-licious," the Doctor said. "Tom and Alicia have a beautiful house and it seems peaceful and joyful here."  
  
"That's because the cousins aren't coming this year," Lori muttered. "And I thank you and your other self and Donna for that one. Perhaps this year we'll have some fun."  
  
"I wanna have fun," Michelle said, walking up to them.  
  
"You can't. Fun is outlawed for you," the Doctor said to her.  
  
Michelle blew a raspberry at him. The Doctor stared at the one uneaten pigs in a blanket on her plate and tried to take it. He and Lori giggled when she yelled, "Noooo!" and giggled as she ran into the other room.  
  
"Don't get between her and her pigs," Lori said to the Doctor while he chuckled. "She'll kill you for them."  
  
"Hmm, if she does, maybe I'll be ginger next life," the Doctor said to her.  
  
"Is that all you wanted? I mean, there is food here," Lori teased, gesturing to the table.  
  
"I see that and you and your family members sure know how to cook," the Doctor said, patting his stomach. "I was chubby in my sixth life and my friends, Peri and Mel, pestered me with carrot juice and exercise. I don't want to go through that again."  
  
"They have deeee-licious pigs in a blanket," Michelle said in a singsong voice as she leaned inside the doorway.  
  
"And that will make me faaaa-at!" the Doctor said, imitating her singsong voice while her and Lori giggled.  
  
He winked at Lori, picked up a celery stick and bit into it.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
The Doctor lay on the floor with his family, listening while his adopted family told stories. Brittany was in the other room, talking to her Aunts and Uncle and Tom was upstairs with Tim and Sarah playing. He was enjoying the laughter and conversation when he saw someone walking up to him out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw Sarah toddling towards him with her Barbie. Sarah stopped at his head and stared down at him.  
  
"Hello," the Doctor said. "Tire of the loft, eh?"  
  
Sarah knelt down next to him and watched him. She leaned in close to his face and the Doctor's family giggled when she studied him closely while she breathed on his face.  
  
"Sarah, what are you doing to that poor man?" Alicia teased as she watched her from her chair.  
  
"Hi," Sarah said to the Doctor.  
  
"Hello, are you watching me now?" the Doctor said.  
  
Sarah stared at him for a moment before she lay down behind him on her stomach.  
  
"You notice how children seem to trust you on instinct," Rory said to the Doctor.  
  
"Yeah, I did notice that. Must be something about me they can sense."  
  
"Or you're a big kid and they know it," Amy said.  
  
River got up and crawled over to the Doctor and smiled at Sarah when she looked up at her.  
  
"Hello, Sarah, is he warm back there?" River said to her.  
  
Sarah watched her for a few seconds and then showed her the Barbie doll.  
  
"I like it," River said to her.  
  
Sarah studied her for a few minutes more and then got up on her knees and dropped her Barbie while she put her fingers in her curly hair.  
  
"Sarah, honey, don't pull her hair," Lori said.  
  
Sarah took her fingers away and picked up her Barbie doll while River stroked her cheek. River went back to her place and Sarah watched her intently for a moment before standing up, walking over to her and laying back down behind her.  
  
"Hey, you took my child!" the Doctor said to River while everyone laughed.  
  
"Sorry, Sweetie, not every child can belong to you," River said while Sarah lay on her stomach beside River and played with her doll.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	12. Teaspoon :: A Country Christmas by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116565) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116565)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=12) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
The Doctor and his family continued to chat with everyone while they rested on the floor. Sarah fell asleep beside River and the Doctor smiled at the innocence of the child. He rose a few times, once to go into the other room to look at the Hummel figurines and memorize what Alicia had so he could have the TARDIS make her a few new ones for Christmas. He chatted with everyone while he studied the figurines, telling them a story about being a schoolteacher in London who frequently traveled. While they were talking, Mandy came in from the back porch and shut the door.  
  
"There you are, where have you been?" the Doctor said when she walked up to him with her winter gear on.  
  
"Went out to see the horses for awhile," Mandy said to him as she took her coat off. "I have one named Midnight but I don't ride it without Daddy's help because it's so big."  
  
"Your sister said Thunder is hers," the Doctor said.  
  
Mandy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Thunder's a sweet horsie," she said as the Doctor took her coat, hat and mittens. "I wanna ride but Daddy said the snow's too deep. We gotta wait. You have to come back so you can ride them. You ride horses before?"  
  
"Yup," the Doctor said while Mandy sat on the floor and began to take off her boots.  
  
"You'll like riding them. We ride them all over the farm and go down in the gravel pit and stuff," Mandy said, standing up and taking her boots in her hands.  
  
The Doctor helped her take them into the bedroom and she left everything with the other coats before the two of them walked out. While they walked towards the lounge, the Doctor heard the front door open and close and heard Alicia welcoming someone.  
  
"More people are here, I see," the Doctor said, taking Mandy's hand.  
  
He heard Ruth's voice and smiled. Then he heard Dan and the smile fell off his face. But before he and Mandy could go into the lounge, Lori came up to him and stopped him.  
  
"Dan and Ruth are here, just letting you know. But Randy and Jack aren't here with them so at least that's something."  
  
"I don't mind Ruth, it's Dan I don't like," the Doctor said.  
  
"Well, he's sober…so far," Lori said. "Baby, where have you been?" she said to Mandy as her daughter took her hand.  
  
"Been to see the horsies," Mandy said while they walked out of the room.  
  
The Doctor followed them into the lounge. He smiled at Ruth when she came into the room. Ruth chuckled and crossed the room to hug him.  
  
"I was hoping you and your family would come," she said to him as his family stood up to greet her. "And Dan wants to talk to all of you," she added, nodding at Dan as he came into the lounge.  
  
The Doctor forced himself to be civil while Dan crossed the room towards them. He gave them a sheepish smile as he came up beside Ruth.  
  
"I want to apologize for my behavior at Thanksgiving and my sons' behavior, it was uncalled for," Dan said to them. "I left the beer at home this time because we were told you might come. But I really do need to quit drinking, it's a bad habit. Anyway, I don't want to ruin Christmas so I hope you'll accept my apology."  
  
The Doctor smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"No hard feelings," the Doctor said to him.  
  
His family did the same and Dan nodded before he went back into the kitchen. The Doctor looked at his family and breathed a sigh of relief that this time there would be no animosity from Dan. He accepted one more hug from Ruth and smiled when she whispered in his ear that she brought turkey just for him. Then she headed back into the kitchen.  
  
The Doctor felt someone tapping on his back. He turned and saw Michelle. She was holding two tiny versions of arcade games, Pacman and Donkey Kong.  
  
"Mommy got these when she was young," she said, showing them the arcade games. "They're tiny versions of the stuff in arcades. We play with them a lot. Would you like to play them?"  
  
"Ooo!" the Doctor said, taking them from her. "Let's seeee, I want Pacman. Anyone want Donkey Kong?"  
  
Rory held out his hand and the Doctor passed it to him. They lay back down on the floor while Michelle went to the table in between the recliners and grabbed the TV remote. The Doctor flipped a tiny switch on the side of the black arcade game and the tiny screen turned on with a miniaturized version of the Pacman maze. The Doctor used the tiny joystick to play the game, focusing entirely on it while Michelle turned the TV to A Christmas Story and sat down on the floor to watch the movie. Amy cuddled with Rory while he played Donkey Kong opposite the Doctor.  
  
"Get the hammer," Amy said as she pointed to the screen.  
  
"I am, just give me a moment," Rory said to her. "I'm trying to jump over the barrel first."  
  
The Doctor felt River lay down beside him and he smiled when she rubbed the back of his head affectionately while she watched him play the game.  
  
"I never played these things," River said to him. "Never saw the point of it."  
  
"Are you kidding? Video games are fun," the Doctor said while he kept his eyes on the screen.  
  
"Yeah, well Madam Kovarian wasn't a fan of fun when I was growing up."  
  
"Doesn't mean you can't start now," the Doctor said as he cleared the maze.  
  
"I'd rather watch you, Sweetie," River said, rubbing his back.  
  
"Yes, watch a master at work," the Doctor said, glancing briefly at her and waggling his eyesbrows.  
  
"No, you missed the purse, Rory!"  
  
"What are you, a backseat gamer?" Rory said, glancing at Amy.  
  
"You shoulda got the purse, that's all I'm saying," Amy said, holding up her hands. "Just trying to help you win."  
  
"I can manage on my own, thanks," Rory said.  
  
The Doctor felt someone tap his head. He looked up and saw Mandy standing near him with a plate filled with food. She put it on the floor and headed back into the kitchen.  
  
"Now that's service," the Doctor said, picking up a meatball with one hand. "You won't starve in this family, that's for sure."  
  
He and River snacked on the food while Mandy brought another plate for Amy and Rory. Eventually, everyone got a plate of food and ate and chatted. The Doctor and Rory ended the video games so they could also join in on the chatting while the children sat in front of the TV and watched the movie while they ate. The Doctor and River shared a plate while Amy and Rory did the same. Lori went and got them some plastic cups filled with milk and they drank and ate while some people brought in folding chairs that had been fetched by people from the garage.  
  
The Doctor ate a bit of turkey and grinned when Michelle walked by with another pigs in the blanket on her plate. He playfully tried to make a grab for it and Michelle giggled when she veered away from him and said, "Nooo!" She walked back to the TV and sat down, eating while she watched the movie.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
After dinner, the adults and Brittany helped clean up so they could move into the other room for Christmas. By now the sun was going down and it was growing darker outside. When they finished taking out the trash and covering most of the food, they announced that Christmas was starting now. The children squealed with delight and leapt up while the adults filled their cups with soda and milk and followed them into the back room. Slowly, they moved the folding chairs in there so there would be enough chairs to sit on. The Doctor and his family sat in front of the desk, sitting their cups on top of the desk set while they waited for the festivities to begin. The children sat in front of the gifts on the floor except for Michelle who sat in front of the Doctor. Jim turned off the TV and turned on the stereo to the station playing Christmas music and turned it up so they could hear it.  
  
"Someone reads the Christmas story from the Bible every year," Michelle said, looking up at them. "They want the kids to do it but I hate doing it cause you gotta stand up in front of everyone and do it."  
  
"But you're the resident bookworm, reading in front of crowds should be a cinch for you," the Doctor said to her.  
  
"Everyone, can I have your attention?" Great Uncle Tom said as he walked up to the front of the gifts. "Before we start the gift giving, we have a few things we do every year, family traditions and because we have new family members this year, we want to tell them about it before they start whining about not getting their presents right away."  
  
He grinned when everyone laughed at that and turned towards the Doctor and his family.  
  
"I also heard that you are now adopted into the family and are a part of us so we welcome you to your first Christmas with us and we hope it'll be the start of many."  
  
The four of them thanked Tom and he nodded and smiled at them.  
  
"Also, I want to tell you that thanks to my wife, your secret is no longer secret among us. We know you're a time traveling alien. But we won't turn you in to the FBI or anything like that since you're now members of our family."  
  
"Thank you, I appreciate that," the Doctor said while everyone laughed.  
  
"And Randy and Jack now know what you are, which is why they don't want to come here for Christmas Eve. They're scared of you, to be honest. You...don't fit in with their worldviews. But…as for me and the rest of us, we're thrilled that not only are their aliens among us but some of them are actually friendly. And Alicia and I observed firsthand your interactions with Lori and Jim and their family so we know you're not going to zap us into oblivion."  
  
The Doctor grinned when everyone laughed at that.  
  
"So, welcome, Space Alien, to our little Indiana family. We hope you keep on coming back," Tom said.  
  
The Doctor and his family thanked him while everyone applauded and cheered.  
  
"Now…on to the traditional part of the Christmas festivities. We usually read the Christmas story from the Bible and sing a bit before we begin passing out presents. So…who wants to read for us this year?"  
  
"No!" Michelle said, giggling when the Doctor nudged her back with his foot.  
  
They laughed when Amy pointed repeatedly at Michelle's head while she giggled and shook her head.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll do it!" she said, standing up while everyone applauded.  
  
She walked over to Great Uncle Tom and he handed her a white Bible that was opened to the first chapter of Luke. Michelle stood at the front and read from the Bible while everyone listened. She read the first couple of chapter and everyone applauded and cheered when she finished and laughed when she zoomed back to her place in front of the Doctor with a beet red face. Then everyone sang Jingle Bells together, Rory eyeing the Doctor, River and Amy when the giggled, nudged each other and pointed to Mandy. Then they sang Deck the Halls and after that was finished, Great Uncle Tom announced that they would begin opening the presents.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	13. Teaspoon :: A Country Christmas by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116567) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116567)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=13) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
The Doctor and his family watched while Jim and Dan passed out the gifts to everyone. Brittany and the adults waited to open theirs but the children tore into the wrapping with gusto. The Doctor had received three gifts so far even though he was having fun just watching the children's faces light up with glee at the toys and clothes they were getting. He noticed that Michelle was getting more books along with clothes.  
  
"You know," the Doctor said after she received her fifth book, "they should just convert your whole house into a library since you and your books will be overtaking the space in no time."  
  
"Are you watching me?" Michelle teased, looking up at him.  
  
"Well, you plopped your bum down in front of me and the tearing of the wrapping is quite loud so yes, I am watching," the Doctor said. "How many books do you have now, eighteen zillion?"  
  
"No, twenty zillion," Michelle said.  
  
"Sorry, my bad, twenty zillion then," the Doctor said while his family giggled.  
  
"How come you're not opening yours?" Michelle said, pointing to the presents by his feet.  
  
"Because I'm busy watching you unwrap another personal library for yourself," the Doctor said. "They certainly know what you like and…oh God…" the Doctor said when Michelle unwrapped an enormous Ziploc bag filled with pigs in a blanket. "And you're so addicted to those things they had to wrap up a bunch and give them to you?"  
  
"THANK YOU!" Michelle squealed, holding them up while everyone laughed.  
  
She held them close to her chest.  
  
"NOBODY TOUCH THEM!" she yelled when everyone else laughed harder.  
  
Should we do a pigs in the blanket intervention on this child?" Rory asked the Doctor.  
  
"I think so, I think we should eat the drugs before they clog her tiny arteries," the Doctor said while Michelle pressed the bag against her chest and giggled.  
  
She sat them down on her pile of books and unwrapped the next thing. She pulled out a package filled with pink socks, made a face and put them in the Doctor's lap.  
  
"Here, Merry Christmas to you," she said before turning back around.  
  
"Pink? You gave me pink?" the Doctor said, feigning indignation while his family laughed. "Besides, these are yours. I'll have the piggies there."  
  
Michelle snatched up her bag and put it in her lap before reaching for her next present. The Doctor bopped her on the head with the package of socks and put them on the books while Michelle giggled. She opened up another book, looked at it and giggled again.  
  
"Look," she said, passing it to the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor took it and studied it. The hardback cover showed two humans cowering in fear while a squid headed monster menaced them with a ray gun. The book's title read, HOW TO SURVIVE AN ALIEN INVASION.  
  
"I think they're trying to tell me something," Michelle said while Amy chortled at the title of the book.  
  
The Doctor bopped her on the head with the book and handed it back to her.  
  
"THANKS FOR THE BOOK ON SURVIVING ALIEN INVASIONS!" Michelle yelled as she held it up.  
  
Everyone laughed as the Doctor turned beet red. Michelle giggled and put the book in her pile of gifts. She was finished for the moment, even thought the gifts were still being passed out. She grinned and took a bulky gift off the top of the Doctor's pile.  
  
"Oi! That's mine, you sneak thief!" the Doctor said, trying to grab at it while Michelle giggled and held it close to her. "Eat some of your nibbles while you wait for more books. Some of us prefer to wait."  
  
"Can I open this one for you?" Michelle said.  
  
The Doctor pretended to think it over and then smiled and nodded. He watched while Michelle opened it. He frowned when she pulled a badger puppet out of the wrapping and held it up to him.  
  
"What?" the Doctor said while his family giggled. "Okay…"  
  
"I like it," Michelle said, laying it in his lap.  
  
Alicia noticed the Doctor picking it up and putting it on his hand and told everyone to look. Everyone laughed when the Doctor held it up and announced it was his before thanking Alicia and Tom for getting it for him. Michelle giggled when he made the badger eat the top of her head and he smiled when Sarah toddled over from her pile of gifts and stared at it in wonder.  
  
"Hi," the Doctor said, making the badger talk, "I'm Charley the Badger, nice to meet you."  
  
Sarah touched the puppet but the Doctor snatched it away when she tried to pull it off his hand.  
  
"No, my badger," the Doctor teased as Sarah came up to his knee and put her hands on his leg while she stared at it.  
  
He looked at River and put the puppet in her face.  
  
"Rrrrr, I'm a badger," he said to her.  
  
River held up her hand and closed and opened it.  
  
"Hello, I'm a hand and if you don't go away, I will slap you," she said as she opened and closed her hand.  
  
The Doctor pouted and put the badger puppet on the desk behind him. He noticed someone was giving Michelle another gift so he turned his attention back to her while she tore open the wrapping.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
After the gifts were all passed out, Brittany and the adults opened theirs while the children finished up or played with their new toys. The Doctor picked up the next gift and unwrapped it while Michelle watched. He unwrapped a black gift box and looked at it. He noticed it was taped up so he ran his finger along the edges and broke the tape. He opened it and froze with a stunned look on his face while Alicia and Tom watched from across the way with big grins on their faces.  
  
"Doctor?" Amy said when she noticed he wasn't moving.  
  
She tried to get up to see his gift but the Doctor slammed it shut and put his hands over the top of the lid. By now everyone was watching him since he was once again extremely red in the face.  
  
"Come on, Doctor, show us your Christmas gift," Amy teased while she tried to take his hands off the box.  
  
"You open this box and I leave you behind in this time period forevermore," the Doctor said while Tom and Alicia laughed.  
  
"Let me see what you got," Michelle said, standing up.  
  
The Doctor opened his mouth in protest when Amy and Michelle worked together to get his hands off the box and get it away from him. Everyone laughed when Amy finally snatched the box away from him and ran to the tree before he could catch her. She opened the box and chortled before she pulled out a pair of black boxer shorts with little green alien faces all over them. Amy held them up and wiggled them around while the Doctor turned crimson all over again and hid his head in his hands. The adults laughed and cheered when Amy took the box and the shorts back to the Doctor and put them in his lap. He gave her a look of death while she patted him on the head and sat back down.  
  
"We're just kidding about those shorts," Alicia said to him. "It's a gag gift."  
  
"I know," the Doctor said with a grin. "Thank you for them."  
  
"We figured that was what all the well dressed aliens were wearing nowadays," Tom said with a wink.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll get some use outta them," River said loudly.  
  
Everyone laughed when the Doctor blushed again and River patted him fondly on the back.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
As they finished opening the rest of the gifts, the Doctor and his family received gifts that were for anyone or things about Indiana. They also received gift cards for different stores and restaurants. The Doctor opened one and found a 50 dollar gift card for Walmart from Dan along with a little note. He set the card on top of his gifts and read the note.  
  
Doctor,  
  
I didn't know what to get you since I now learned you're an alien that travels in time. That would mean you probably have access to everything you want but I decided to get you a gift card so you can choose your own gift. Walmart has a lot of different things so I hope you find something you like.  
  
I also want to say I'm sorry for my behavior and I'd like to be friends with you if you don't mind. I'm glad you're here and you're welcome and mine and Ruth's house any time you and your family members want to drop by.  
  
Dan  
  
The Doctor smiled. He looked up and noticed Dan was watching him. He got up, walked over to Dan and hugged him, thanking him for the gift card and the offer of friendship. He hugged Ruth and thanked her as well before he went back to his seat.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
After all the presents were opened, everyone helped clean up and put all the wrapping paper and trash into more trash bags. Everyone relaxed afterwards and got some more food if they wanted it while the children played with their toys. They chatted for a few more hours before people began to leave and Jim and Lori told them they had to go too.  
  
The Doctor stood up with his family. Tom and Alicia was handing out grocery sacks for people to put their gifts in. Alicia handed the Doctor a sack and hugged him.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," she said to him. "I hope you enjoyed our family Christmas."  
  
"I loved it," the Doctor said.  
  
"Feel free to take any food you want home. Lord knows we won't eat it all."  
  
The Doctor chuckled and hugged her once more. He hugged everyone and wished them a Happy Christmas along with his family. When Dan and Ruth got to him, Dan shook his hand.  
  
"We're coming tomorrow too, so we'll see you then," Dan said.  
  
"Take care on the drive home," the Doctor said before he hugged them both.  
  
By that time most of the food had been taken but the Doctor picked up a tiny chocolate chip cookie, put it in his mouth and munched it contentedly while he and his family carried their gifts out to the van.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	14. Teaspoon :: A Country Christmas by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116572) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116572)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=14) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
The drive home was fairly quiet with most of the children asleep in their seats. Mandy sat by Rory and he rubbed her right arm while she cuddled up to him and slept. Michelle sat by the Doctor and River and she was also asleep. Only Brittany remained awake but she was quiet and thoughtful while she stared out the window beside her. River was awake but she observed the loving look on the Doctor's face when he watched Michelle and she smiled at that, wishing that they could have children of their own. She said nothing though and snuggled against the Doctor and relaxed as she closed her eyes and listened to the humming of the motor as the van drove them back to what she now considered their home away from home. She smiled when the Doctor gently kissed her forehead and took his hand, squeezing it while she rested her eyes.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
When everyone got home and brought their gifts inside the house, Jim told the children to go ahead and go to their rooms for tonight so Santa could come and deliver the presents while Rex stood nearby and watched them. Rory was carrying Mandy in his arms since she never woke up and Lori went with him to her room so they could get her undressed and ready for bed. The Doctor hugged the other children good night.  
  
"Say hello to Santa," Tom said to him.  
  
"I will. You get some sleep and it'll be morning soon enough."  
  
"Mommy, we have to put out carrots and milk for Santa and the reindeer," Michelle said as she went past.  
  
"We will, honey, just go to sleep now," Lori said.  
  
She looked at the Doctor after the children went to their rooms.  
  
"Can you help us arrange the presents under the tree and set up?" Lori said softly.  
  
"We can and you can use the TARDIS. I'll show you how," the Doctor whispered back.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
After they were sure the children were in their beds, Lori led everyone into their bedroom. They had a walk-in closet and the gifts for the children were hidden behind some boxes on the shelves above the clothes racks. They took everything down and carried it downstairs while Rex followed behind them. They put everything under the tree and when they were finished, the Doctor took Lori and Jim into the TARDIS while the others relaxed and watched TV. Rex followed the Doctor but stopped short of the TARDIS doors, sniffing and whining at the strange interior.  
  
"He can come inside if he wants, the TARDIS will keep him from wandering off," the Doctor said to Lori and Jim.  
  
They coaxed Rex inside and he followed everyone as they climbed the front steps to the console. They went up the second set of steps while the Doctor filled them in on what was happening.  
  
"I told you that the TARDIS was alive," the Doctor said to them while they walked down a corridor. "But the TARDIS is also female and she's sentient. She watches us and she can think and she can like or dislike people and she likes you so she'd be willing to do this for you. I'm taking you to my lab and I have a machine that can replicate material objects. Just tell the TARDIS what you need and describe it and she'll reproduce it for you."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor, for this," Lori said.  
  
"Not at all, I want the children to have a very happy Christmas," the Doctor replied.  
  
He showed them to the lab and showed them a large box like structure that was made of steel. It had a door in front along with a keypad and some buttons and switches beside it. He told them to talk to the TARDIS and tell them what to make and she would do it. For the next two hours, Lori and Jim commiserated and told the TARDIS what they needed and the TARDIS made it. Each time an object was made, the Doctor opened the door, retrieved it and put it on a table at the front of the lab. Rex followed him around and the Doctor pet him lovingly while they worked.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
After they were finished, the Doctor asked the TARDIS to gift-wrap everything and send it to the front door. The Doctor got his companions and everyone carried out the gifts. Then the Doctor asked his TARDIS to bring up the gifts they had for the family and everyone carried those gift wrapped presents to the tree as well. They finally finished just before midnight and Jim and Lori wished everyone good night before they went up to bed with Rex for a well-deserved rest. The Doctor and his family went to their usual places and before long, everyone was asleep except for the Doctor. The tree was left plugged in and the Doctor watched it while he waited for the morning to come.  
  
Around two a.m., the Doctor's ears picked up a faint wheezing sound coming from the storage room. Figuring it was the Tenth Doctor, he carefully slid off the bed so he wouldn't wake River and headed to the door. But when he went in the storage room and turned on the light, he was shocked to see a TARDIS that was a shimmering silver police box instead of the traditional blue. He was mesmerized by the silver color for a moment before he snapped out of it. He watched as the door opened and someone wearing a long dark blue cloak stepped out. He had a cowl over his head and his face was obscured by a black mask but the Doctor knew it was himself from the quick mind probe.  
  
"Are you a future version of me?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Yes," the future Doctor said with a tenor voice and an estuary accent. "I have disguised myself since you're not meant to know my face yet."  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that when I saw my tenth self?" the Doctor said. "What do you want?"  
  
"I have brought a special gift for Michelle," the future Doctor said.  
  
"Oh? Still thinking of her after all these years then?" the Doctor said, amused.  
  
The Future Doctor chuckled.  
  
"She will be much more than just a friend, Doctor. So very much more," he said.  
  
The Doctor frowned at that but said nothing. The Future Doctor reached into the pocket of his black trousers and took out a gold medallion on a thick gold chain. He handed it to the Doctor and the Doctor looked at it.  
  
"It's her name in Gallifreyan," he said, pointing to the writing on the medallion.  
  
"Yes, I want her to have it. A gift from me," the Future Doctor said.  
  
"Okay, I'll give it to her then," the Doctor said, nodding. "But I have to ask. Is she going to travel with me then and be my companion?"  
  
"She will and be so much more than that," the Future Doctor said. "I can't say any more obviously but she and her family will become very important to you in future."  
  
They already are important to me."  
  
The Future Doctor nodded.  
  
"And now, I should go before someone sees me. Happy Christmas, Doctor."  
  
"Wait, why is the TARDIS silver now?" the Doctor said.  
  
The Future Doctor shrugged.  
  
"After thousands of years, she decided on a bit of a color change," he said. "Even she gets bored with the same old thing year after year."  
  
The Doctor nodded and the Future Doctor big him goodbye and stepped back into his TARDIS. The Doctor stood back, watched it disappear and examined the medallion before putting it in his pocket and turning to head back to the sofa.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	15. Teaspoon :: A Country Christmas by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116591) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116591)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=15) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
For the rest of the night, the Doctor lay on the sofa pondering his future self's words while he held the medallion in his hand and stared at it. He felt the same sort of frustration he felt when River decided to be vague with him. He gazed at the gold medallion and suddenly realized that giving it to Michelle would be a bit of a dicey situation, especially since he figured the younger kids would want one of their own. He decided to have the TARDIS make one for each of the family so he could give this one to Michelle without discomfort or embarrassing explanations. He got up and walked back to the TARDIS.  
  
When he was inside it, he began to talk to his ship, telling her his predicament. The ship grunted affectionately and the Doctor sensed that she knew more about this than she let on. He knew she could see through all of time and space so he was sure she knew about Michelle and her connection to him. But he also knew she'd never tell him anything about his own future so he was content to let his ship make more gold medallions along with several more gift ideas and also some stockings with little trinkets and games for them. When he was finished, he thanked his ship and walked back out. He put his new gifts under the tree and placed the stockings on the brick ledge by the fireplace. He pocketed the medallions and lay back down to think some more.  
  
Towards morning, he heard someone coming down the steps and leaned up to see Lori coming down with a large cardboard box in her hands.  
  
"You never sleep, do you?" she whispered to him as she walked towards him.  
  
"Very rarely," the Doctor whispered back. "I don't need to sleep, except on odd occasions."  
  
"That must get very boring sometimes, staying awake all night," Lori whispered as she set the box down on the ledge.  
  
She noticed the stockings and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Yeah, I decided to have the TARDIS make up some stockings for tomorrow," he whispered. "The stockings have everyone's names on them."  
  
"Well, they're gonna get double the stockings then," Lori whispered as she reached into the box and held up a large stocking.  
  
The Doctor watched while she went over to his stockings, read the names and put her stockings in front of his, matching each stocking's owner with the name on the other stocking. The Doctor noticed she had stockings for Rory, River and Amy as well and then she pulled out his. A large wine colored one with a white trim.  
  
"We got stockings for all of you too," she whispered. "You are a part of the family after all."  
  
The Doctor thanked her and Lori nodded. She then walked over to the tree and added several more gifts to the pile before wishing the Doctor good night and going up to bed. He continued to think, watching while the sky became lighter and dawn came. He heard someone coming down the stairs and smiled at Michelle who was now creeping down into the darkened room.  
  
"You're awake again," Michelle said softly.  
  
"So are you, aren't you supposed to be up in bed dreaming dreams?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Just checking out the stuff," Michelle said.  
  
She walked over to the stockings.  
  
"Ooo, two stockings this year for everyone," she said.  
  
"I know, one set is from me," the Doctor said.  
  
"Awesomely awesome," Michelle said.  
  
The Doctor watched while she walked over to the tree and looked at the gifts under it. She then nodded, satisfied, and walked over to the Doctor. She kissed him on the forehead and wished him a Merry Christmas. The Doctor wished her one as well and Michelle waved and told him she'd see him later before going back upstairs.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
The first indication that the Doctor had that the family was officially awake was Rex when he came bounding down the stairs. The Doctor leaned up and smiled when Rex hurried over to greet him with wagging tail. Rex barked once at him.  
  
"Happy Christmas to you as well, Reggie," the Doctor said, rubbing his side. "The family is up and at em now?"  
  
Rex barked again. The Doctor sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Up and at em, troops, it's Crimbo!" the Doctor said loudly.  
  
"Let Crimbo wait a few more hours," Amy muttered, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Reggie, do the honors," the Doctor said before repeating that in dog speak.  
  
Rex went over and Amy gasped when Rex began to lick her face.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up, damn it!" Amy said, pushing Rex's snout away from her face.  
  
Just then Mandy appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"BREAKFAST!" she screamed.  
  
The Doctor laughed when his companions gasped and their eyes snapped open.  
  
"Four year olds, the ideal alarm clock for any situation," he said, rubbing Rex's head.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	16. Teaspoon :: A Country Christmas by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116593) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116593)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=16) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
The children cheered as they ran down the stairs. By the time the adults and Rex got downstairs; they had located their stockings and were dumping the contents of each set onto the sofa for inspection.  
  
"Mommy, there were two stockings," Mandy said, holding up each.  
  
"I know, baby. Uncle Doctor got you a stocking too so thank him," Lori said.  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Doctor!" the children said in unison.  
  
"You're very welcome," the Doctor said, grinning.  
  
Lori finished passing out the stockings to the adults while Jim turned on the tree. Lori held on to one stocking for Rex while she turned on the TV and found the Christmas music channel. Jim told everyone he was getting wood for the fire and to carry on without him while Lori called Rex to her.  
  
"Lookie, Rex, you have a stocking too," she said in a high-pitched voice while Rex came over, his tail wagging furiously at her voice.  
  
The Doctor paused in perusing his stocking and watched as she pulled out large wrapped bone chew toys and a large raccoon skin that he could play with along with a box of dog biscuits. She sat on the ledge and unwrapped one of the bones for him while Jim came back in from the garage with an armload of logs. He started building a fire while everyone else looked at their stockings. The Doctor looked at his and smiled when he pulled out a crossword puzzle book, a little green alien keychain, an apple, an orange, some chocolates and a tiny photo of the Stevens family and Rex in a gold frame. He thanked everyone when he was finished and put his stuff back in his stocking for the time being. He turned his attention to River and noticed she had a pair of white knitted gloves with a sliver snowflake on the back of each one.  
  
"Those are pretty," he said, pointing to them while she pulled an apple out of her stocking.  
  
"I know, I love them. I'll definitely wear them," she said. "What'd you get?"  
  
"Eh, bits and bobs," the Doctor said. "A crossword puzzle book, apple, Satsuma, choccies and this green alien keychain."  
  
River sniggered at that.  
  
"Aaaaw, now you have something to match the boxers you got last night," she said, patting his cheek.  
  
"Belt up, Song," the Doctor said while she and Amy, who was in front of her, giggled.  
  
He looked at Rory. Rory was pulling out a small handheld solitaire video game from his stocking.  
  
"Look, now I can ignore the Doctor more easily," he said to Amy as he showed it to her.  
  
"What is it?" Amy said, looking at it.  
  
"Patience video game," Rory said, putting it down beside him.  
  
"I have a crossword puzzle book now so I can ignore you as well," the Doctor said to him.  
  
"P'eh, you'll have that done in ten seconds flat," Amy said, looking back at him.  
  
"I know but I can pretend I don't know the words and make it last longer," the Doctor said with a shrug. "OR! I can simply follow you around all day saying, "Amy, what is a seven letter word for toilet?"  
  
"Can we throw his crossword puzzle book on the fire now?" Amy said while the rest of the family laughed.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
After opening the stockings, Jim played Santa and passed out the presents to everyone. As before, Brittany and the adults waited while the children tore into theirs. Michelle sat in front of the Doctor and he watched her, giggling when she unwrapped more books.  
  
"If I get bored and need something to read, can I come and borrow from you, Miss Library?" he teased as he poked her back.  
  
"I like books," Michelle said, looking up at him.  
  
"I know, I figured that out now," the Doctor said. "Very perceptive, me! So…did they wrap up a pigs in the blanket factory for you as well?"  
  
"I wish!" Michelle said.  
  
She made a face when she unwrapped a package of white socks.  
  
"Here, Merry Christmas to ya," Michelle said, putting them on his lap. "And this time they're not pink either!"  
  
"I don't care, I don't want your manky socks!" he said, swatting her on the head with them while she giggled.  
  
Just then, Mandy let out a delighted scream when she unwrapped something.  
  
"We're under attack!" the Doctor yelled while everyone else laughed.  
  
"MOMMY! I GOT IT!" Mandy squealed as she held up a box containing a two foot Barbie doll. "MOMMY, SANTA GOT IT FOR ME!"  
  
The Doctor recognized the box as one of the things Lori had requested from his TARDIS. Seeing the glee on Mandy's face at getting it warmed his hearts. He was glad he could help his adopted family have a very happy Christmas.  
  
"What is it?" Rory said, looking at the box in Mandy's hands as she hugged it close to her.  
  
"Well," Lori said. "It's this Barbie you can dress and comb their hair and I think it talks to you. She's wanted it for a long time now."  
  
Rory nodded. He smiled when Mandy ran up to him and showed him the box while squealing, "SANTA BROUGHT ME THIS!"  
  
"You're over the moon now, aren't ya?" he said, tousling her hair.  
  
Mandy nodded, grinning from ear to ear. She trotted back to her spot, laid the box beside her and finished opening her gifts.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
When they were done, it was the adult's turn to open theirs. As before, most of the gifts involved money or gift cards and Lori apologized for that.  
  
"You guys have to tell me what you like so we can get more personalized gifts next time," she said to them.  
  
The Doctor opened one gift and looked at a large coffee table book about the history of the world. He thumbed through it briefly, looking at the illustrations before setting it beside him and picking up the next gift. He heard River gasp and looked over. She was holding a package containing a scarf and hat that matched her gloves.  
  
"We couldn't fit those in the stocking so we wrapped them for you," Lori said when she noticed her delight.  
  
"They're absolutely gorgeous, I love them," River said. "Thank you so much for getting them for me."  
  
"You're welcome," Lori and Jim said in unison.  
  
"You'll look gorgeous in them," the Doctor said to her as he leaned in. "I suppose I'll have to take you somewhere snowy so you can show them off."  
  
"Oh, please do," River purred as she sat the package aside.  
  
They heard Amy laugh and looked behind them. Rory got up and held up a blue t-shirt. On the shirt was written, I TRAVEL THROUGH TIME AND SPACE AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS LOUSY T-SHIRT!"  
  
"Where did you find this?" the Doctor said to Lori and Jim while he pointed to it.  
  
"There's a store in the mall where you can get personalized t-shirts. We thought he might enjoy that."  
  
Amy laughed when Rory peeled off his white t-shirt and put it on before sitting back down.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
After opening their gifts, everyone helped clean up and Lori had the children take their toys and books up to their rooms while the Doctor and his family carried their stuff into the TARDIS. They came into the console room, set their gifts on the floor and let the TARDIS teleport their things into their rooms. After they were finished with that, Jim went upstairs for a short nap with Lori while the Doctor and his family collapsed on the sofa and the sleeping bag and everyone went back to sleep, except the Doctor. He smiled when Rex came over to him, chew toy in his mouth and he rubbed his head when Rex settled down beside the sofa and gnawed on it.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Rex," he murmured to him while he scratched his head.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	17. Teaspoon :: A Country Christmas by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116594) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116594)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=17) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
The adults slept for a couple of hours while the children played silently with their toys in their bedrooms. The Doctor lay beside River, doing his usual thinking while Rex chewed on his rawhide bone. He looked at River when she turned on her side in her sleep and snuggled against his side. He stared at her, thinking about how beautiful she looked in her sleep and thinking back to the other women he loved. He thought about Rose and wondered if she was getting along with his clone in the other universe. Did they have happy Christmases like this? He hoped so since he only wanted the best for her.  
  
He thought about Michelle and the cryptic message from his future self. Michelle would become so much more than just a companion. Would she be a lover as well? He cared for her deeply but at the moment it was more of a fatherly love but Michelle would grow up someday just like Amelia Pond did when she was small and dreamed about traveling with him. He had no idea which of his future selves visited him but given that Michelle was human, he guessed it was his twelfth life. But then again, perhaps it was a version of this life and he disguised his voice so he wouldn't know. He decided not to think about it and just let time play out on its own.  
  
Still, he was sorta curious to see what Michelle would grow into. He glanced at River and slowly got up. Rex stopped gnawing on his bone and looked up at him inquisitively.  
  
"Be right back, Reg," the Doctor said, rubbing his head. "Carry on with your bone."  
  
He went into the storage room and went inside his TARDIS.  
  
"Okay, I'm curious now," he said to his ship as he shut the door. "I want to know about Michelle and her future. Can you just allow me a peek at it? I want to know if she turns out alright."  
  
The TARDIS was silent for a moment and the Doctor wondered if she would comply. Then he heard her start up and his hearts raced when he realized she wasn't going to show him a vision of Michelle, she was actually taking him to her. His mind reeled as he hurried up the steps and sat down in his chair.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
When the TARDIS finally stopped and powered down, the Doctor got up from his seat, wondering what he would find. He took the steps two at a time and hurried to the door. He opened it and blinked from the glare coming off a pure white marble terrace. Standing on the terrace in front of him was one of the most gorgeous women he'd ever seen. The woman was tall and curvy with brown hair that flowed down her back in waves. Looking at her, the Doctor could see Michelle's face except it was older and more mature. Michelle was wearing a white strapless gown and holding a glass of red wine in her left hand. The Doctor stepped out and closed the door. He looked her up and down. His eyes lingered on her breasts and looked away for a moment in embarrassment. He looked back and his eyes finally noted a wide gold bracelet on her right wrist. It had the seal of Rassilon engraved on it and he realized with a shock that it was a traditional wedding bracelet from his homeworld.  
  
"Doctor?" Michelle said in a deep, smoky voice that resembled Lori's but more seductive sounding to his ears. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen this you in years."  
  
"I…came from Christmas. The first Christmas we spent together. I was a bit curious about the future," the Doctor said sheepishly. "My God, Michelle, how you've grown."  
  
"I'm not nine anymore, Doctor," Michelle said, setting the glass down on a marble wall behind her. "Haven't been nine in ages."  
  
"And you're…your body is gorgeous! Thank God you didn't get rotund from all the pigs in a blanket and enchiladas."  
  
Michelle laughed and the Doctor smiled, loving the sound of her voice.  
  
"I have a very good metabolism," she said, walking towards him. "I never lost my taste for either of those and neither did you."  
  
"Why are you dressed this way though?" the Doctor said, pointing to her gown.  
  
"Well…you are meeting me here for a…romantic night out," Michelle said.  
  
The Doctor looked past her, past the veranda there was a garden with a hedge maze in the distance. There were two moons in the night sky so he knew it wasn't Earth.  
  
"Where are we?" he said.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"I just asked the TARDIS to show what you turned out to be. She brought me here on her own."  
  
"Oh, okay," Michelle said. "Well…this is Luna Costa in the year 6549, I believe."  
  
"Luna Costa, that's a honeymoon destination."  
  
Michelle grinned, held up her arm and showed him the bracelet.  
  
"So, you and me, we just married?" he said.  
  
"Yes. Very romantic wedding," Michelle said, coming closer to him.  
  
"But you said you hadn't seen me in ages," the Doctor said.  
  
"Yes, that's right," Michelle said, nodding. "I married a future version of you. I suppose I shouldn't say which version since you…you from the future cautioned me about timelines and all that."  
  
"But you're still young," the Doctor said, confused, as he looked her over. "How old are you now?"  
  
"Twenty three," Michelle said, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"So…I regenerate in less than fourteen years then?" the Doctor said.  
  
"No," Michelle said, shaking her head. "You live longer than that."  
  
"Okay, so…future version of myself comes back in time to marry you?" the Doctor said in confusion.  
  
"No," Michelle said. "I have to wait awhile until this moment."  
  
"Then how come you're still young then?" the Doctor said.  
  
Michelle grinned and winked.  
  
"I'm willing to bet I can't talk about it," she said.  
  
"Wait, are you like Jack? Are you immortal now?"  
  
"No," Michelle said, shaking her head.  
  
She giggled at the consternation on the Doctor's face.  
  
"As AuntRiver used to say, spoi…"  
  
"Oh don't even say that to me," the Doctor said, putting his hand over her mouth. "I get irritated enough when she says that to me."  
  
"Well," Michelle said when he took his hand away, "shoulda thought of that before you decided to be nosy."  
  
"Now see here, Bookworm," the Doctor teased.  
  
"Bookworm! God, you haven't called me that in ages," Michelle said. "Now you call me Azerte'te."  
  
"My Universe?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Yeah, you taught me a bit of Gallifreyan. After giving me that medallion, I wanted to know more," Michelle said.  
  
She giggled when they fell silent and just stared at each other.  
  
"So? Is this all you wanted then?" Michelle teased. "Just wanted to know I wasn't a fat ass in the future?"  
  
"Well, are you successful?" the Doctor said.  
  
"In what way? I bagged you, I'd call that successful," Michelle said and blushed when he slightly blushed at that. "Just kidding, Squid Monster. I suppose I'm successful. I like to think I've had a good life so far."  
  
"And the rest of the family? Are they alright?"  
  
He saw a hint of pain in her eyes for a moment before she nodded.  
  
"They turn out fine," she said. "And so do you."  
  
The Doctor grinned.  
  
"And does Mandy end up with Rory then?" he teased.  
  
He saw another flash of anguish in her eyes and she shook her head.  
  
"Uh…no, Rory and Amy stay together. At least I think they do," she said vaguely. "And you know what happens to AuntRiver…"  
  
He nodded and Michelle laid her hand on his cheek.  
  
"She does visit from time to time to check up on me. Obviously before her final day at The Library," Michelle said. "She has that vortex manipulator so we see her sometimes. She was actually cool about us being together, probably because she knows what's going to happen to her and she wants you to be with someone. She doesn't know about the wedding though, she hasn't visited in a long time. But there you have it."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're safe in future," the Doctor said.  
  
"In THE future, Mister Macaroni Cheese," Michelle said, poking his chest playfully.  
  
"Oh, belt up, Bookworm," he said while she laughed. "Still cheeky after all these years."  
  
"Yeah, but you like it," Michelle said with a wink.  
  
"Well, better get back to Christmas then," the Doctor said.  
  
"No goodbye kiss?" Michelle said. "Or would that be too weird since I'm nine where you came from."  
  
The Doctor hesitated a moment before leaning in to kiss her. Michelle responded in kind and the Doctor did have to fight the image of her being nine while he kissed her firmly on the lips. She pulled back without snogging him and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Take care, my love, and have fun putting up with my bratty nine year old self," she said.  
  
"I will. I will beat you around the house with those bloody boxer shorts of mine."  
  
"Oh God, I forgot about those things," Michelle said before laughing hysterically. "The look on your face when Amy showed them off was priceless. Thanks for the laugh, Squid Monster. So now…I'll let you go. Have fun."  
  
"And you. Happy honeymoon," the Doctor said.  
  
Michelle winked. She stood back and watched while the Doctor snapped his fingers and went into his TARDIS. She waited until he closed the doors and the TARDIS started up before saying, "See you later, my beloved."  
  
She watched it fade away and with a chuckle, walked over to the wall, picked up her glass and sipped some of the wine.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	18. Teaspoon :: A Country Christmas by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116596) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116596)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=18) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
The Doctor stepped out of the storage room, shut the door and blinked for a moment in shock. Michelle was coming out of the room under the stairs and it was a bit of a shock to see her back to nine years old after seeing her future self. What shocked him even more was the fact that the bookworm was carrying a Kindle Fire in her hands.  
  
"Wait a moment," he said, crossing the room. "You have enough books to rival the British Library or Library of Congress and you own a Kindle Fire? Why?"  
  
"I need something to carry with me on long trips," Michelle said.  
  
"And you can't carry a book?" the Doctor teased. "Are your arms that weak?"  
  
"This has Angry Birds on it too," Michelle said. "And Mah'Jong."  
  
"I could take you to China and let you play Mah'Jong for real," the Doctor teased. "And I'll lock you in a giant birdcage with a bunch of angry birds. You don't need a Kindle Fire for that."  
  
"You weren't around when I got this," Michelle said, poking his chest.  
  
"I'm here now," the Doctor said, poking her forehead.  
  
Michelle stared at him for a moment and then inspected his feet.  
  
"I wonder if alien feet hurt when you stomp on them?" she mused.  
  
She giggled when she stomped her right foot and the Doctor backed up to the unfinished room with a look of fake fear on his face. The contrast between her older, seductive self and the cheeky kid who just tried to stomp on his feet made the whole thing surreal. Michelle walked up to him and turned so he could see the screen. She brought up Angry Birds and chose the first level. She played it for him and gave him a smug look when she beat it.  
  
"See, I'm very talented," she said, walking away after she was finished.  
  
"So am I which is why I don't play Angry Birds," he said. "I use my talents for other things."  
  
Michelle lay on her stomach on a blanket beside Amy and Rory. She glanced at the sleeping couple and continued to play her game, silencing it so they and River could sleep. The Doctor walked over and lay down beside her. He noticed Rex was gone but not his chew toy and figured he got bored or hungry and went off to do other things. The Doctor stretched out carefully beside River.  
  
"Tell me another story," Michelle said, glancing over her shoulder at him. "I liked the Dream Lord story; tell me something else while I play my game."  
  
"Well, the Dream Lord wasn't a story, that really happened."  
  
"I know but I mean when you told it, it was just a story to me. Tell me another."  
  
"Well…" the Doctor said, looking up at the ceiling while he thought.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Michelle said.  
  
"Of course, Bookworm."  
  
"What happened to Donna? I mean, that other you is in the past, right? So how come Donna isn't traveling with you now?"  
  
"Well…something happened to her and she forgot about me," the Doctor said sadly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well…if I tell you, will you swear not to tell Donna if you ever see her? Because she's not supposed to know what happens to her in future."  
  
"I swear," Michelle said, leaning up on her side and crossing her chest with her finger.  
  
The Doctor nodded. He softly spoke to her and told her about Donna and the Crucible while Michelle listened and played her game in a contented silence. At first, the Doctor thought he could handle talking about Donna but when he got towards the end and he thought about losing her, the emotion overwhelmed him and his voice began to crack. He noticed Michelle perk up at that and she set her Kindle Fire down and looked over her shoulder at him. Then she got up and walked over to him.  
  
"No, just stop," she said. "You're getting upset and I'm sorry I asked you to do that. It's my fault."  
  
"No, I wanted to tell the story, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered," the Doctor said, taking her hand. "It's just that Donna was my best friend and I miss her."  
  
"What did you think when you saw her again?" Michelle said.  
  
"It was painful," the Doctor said. "Especially when she asked the same sort of questions you're asking now and I couldn't tell her what happened. She wanted to travel with me forever but circumstances got in the way. That happens sometimes, Bookworm. Sometimes people leave or they forget about me and some even die. If you want to travel with me, you'll have to be okay with that because I don't know what's going to happen to you and the last thing I want is to see you hurt."  
  
"Do you tell people that?" Michelle said. "Did you tell them that?" she said, pointing to Amy and Rory and River with her fingers.  
  
"He told us something like that," Amy murmured, her eyes still closed. "We know the risks and accept them."  
  
"Oh, did I wake you?" the Doctor said.  
  
Amy grinned.  
  
"I've been awake for some time and listening. I didn't want to disturb you so I stayed still," Amy said, opening her eyes. "I wondered about Donna as well. She seemed like a nice woman. Is she still alive, even if she did forget you?"  
  
"Yes, she's alive," the Doctor said. "But she can never remember me or she'll die."  
  
"Hmm," Amy said. "I would like to hear the rest of the story but I'm with Michelle, you're getting upset telling it so I think you should stop now. This is Christmas; don't bring yourself down, yeah?"  
  
The Doctor nodded and he smiled when Michelle gave him a hug.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
After another hour, everyone was up and getting the house ready for the extra guests. The Doctor and his family ate a light lunch consisting of leftovers brought home from Alicia and Tom's house and after eating, they helped clean up and setting the table. Amy, River and Rory helped Lori in the kitchen while Jim vacuumed the carpets and the children took their baths. The Doctor hurried down to the TARDIS so he could ask his ship to make dessert for everyone.  
  
After the TARDIS made the pie, the Doctor brought it back upstairs and into the kitchen. Amy was heating up some green beans in a pot and she glanced over her shoulder when he brought the large pie in.  
  
"Is that the sweet you were talking about?" she said to him.  
  
"It is, indeed. Called Ambrosia, it's made of the berries of the Binyon tree. It's heavenly," the Doctor said, setting it by a huge pan of mashed potatoes. "Lori, need any help?" he asked her while she opened the oven door and checked the turkey.  
  
"I don't think so, could you check on the children though?" she said to him.  
  
"Absolutely!" the Doctor said.  
  
He walked out into the lounge and smiled when Rex came up to him with tail wagging.  
  
"Hullo, my friend, wanna go check the children with me?" he said.  
  
He turned to go down the hallway when suddenly he heard Brittany's voice. She was in her bedroom with her sisters, singing loudly so the Doctor could hear her.  
  
"OOOH, I WANNA TAKE AN ALIEN AND RIP OUT HIS GUTS, RIP OUT HIS GUTS, RIP OUT HIS GUTS!" she sang loudly while her sisters giggled. "HE'S FROM OUTER SPACE BUT THE MAN IS A BIG DISCRACE, HE'S GOT ACNE ALL OVER HIS FACE AND A BIIIG OLLLD BOOTY!"  
  
"I WILL KILL THE OWNER OF THAT VOICE, I SWEAR I WILL!" the Doctor said while everyone laughed hysterically.  
  
"TRY IT, ACNE FACE!" Brittney yelled out.  
  
"I'll show you Acne Face!" the Doctor yelled as he hurried down the hallway with Rex.  
  
He was passing by the bathroom when the door opened and Tom stepped out, butt naked and dripping wet.  
  
"What was that?" Tom said to him.  
  
"That was your sister, about to die for the crime of insulting me," the Doctor said.  
  
He and Tom stared at one another.  
  
"Um…you might wanna go back inside and continue your bath now," he said when Tom didn't move. "I don't think the world and his wife will want to see you in the altogether tonight."  
  
"Come with me," Tom said.  
  
"What? Into the bath?" the Doctor said while Tom turned around and went back inside. "That's a bit intimate, isn't it? Not to mention we'd be crammed in the bath together."  
  
Tom got back in the bathtub while the Doctor closed the door behind him.  
  
"I wanna talk to you," Tom said as he splished some water.  
  
"Okay…" the Doctor said, lowering the toilet seat and sitting on it.  
  
"Daddy and me have man to man talks so this is what this is," Tom said.  
  
"Okay, man to man talk it is. What are we talking about then?"  
  
"Girls. They suck," Tom said, pushing a rubber duck and watching it float towards his feet.  
  
"Okay, I don't agree but go on…" the Doctor said, amused.  
  
"My sisters are okay but other girls suck," Tom said, grabbing the duck and putting it back near his crotch again.  
  
"And do you have experience with other girls?"  
  
"Huh?" Tom said, frowning.  
  
"Do you see lots of sucky girls then?" the Doctor amended himself.  
  
"Yeah, in kindergarten," Tom said, nodding, as he pushed his duck again.  
  
"And what do they do to you?"  
  
"They talk and talk and talk."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, I have to agree with that," the Doctor said, nodding.  
  
"They bore me," Tom said, letting out a world weary sigh while he picked up his duck.  
  
"Well, you're young. You'll see things differently when you get a bit older," the Doctor said. "So, you only mentioned your sisters. Do you think your mum sucks?"  
  
"No," Tom said, shaking his head while he let his duck float.  
  
"What about your family?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about River and Amy?"  
  
"I just said my family doesn't suck," Tom said.  
  
"Oh! Yes," the Doctor said, smiling at that. "But other girls suck."  
  
"Yup," Tom said.  
  
"I see. Well, I'm afraid you can't cook them and eat them so you just have to put up with them for now," the Doctor said.  
  
Tom stared at him for a moment.  
  
"You're cool," he said.  
  
"Thank you, so are you," the Doctor said.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk about," Tom said.  
  
"Well, you'll grow into liking girls eventually," the Doctor said. "Just give it time."  
  
"Okay," Tom said.  
  
"Now, hurry with your bath so you can be ready when the others come," the Doctor said.  
  
Tom nodded. He held out his arms and the Doctor smiled when he gave him a hug.  
  
"I love you," he said to the Doctor.  
  
"And I love you too," the Doctor said, patting his back. "Finish your bath."  
  
"Okay," Tom said.  
  
The Doctor gave him a loving smile before he opened the door and stepped outside. He stopped short when he saw Michelle standing there.  
  
"Hey, my sister says that we should get you that Operation game so you can practice pulling things out of humans," she said to him.  
  
"ROOOOOOAR!" the Doctor said and laughed when Michelle squealed and ran back to Brittany's room.  
  
"I agree, sometimes girls do suck," he said to Tom before he stepped out and closed the door behind him.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	19. Teaspoon :: A Country Christmas by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116611) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116611)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=19) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
The Doctor stepped out of the storage room, shut the door and blinked for a moment in shock. Michelle was coming out of the room under the stairs and it was a bit of a shock to see her back to nine years old after seeing her future self. What shocked him even more was the fact that the bookworm was carrying a Kindle Fire in her hands.  
  
"Wait a moment," he said, crossing the room. "You have enough books to rival the British Library or Library of Congress and you own a Kindle Fire? Why?"  
  
"I need something to carry with me on long trips," Michelle said.  
  
"And you can't carry a book?" the Doctor teased. "Are your arms that weak?"  
  
"This has Angry Birds on it too," Michelle said. "And Mah'Jong."  
  
"I could take you to China and let you play Mah'Jong for real," the Doctor teased. "And I'll lock you in a giant birdcage with a bunch of angry birds. You don't need a Kindle Fire for that."  
  
"You weren't around when I got this," Michelle said, poking his chest.  
  
"I'm here now," the Doctor said, poking her forehead.  
  
Michelle stared at him for a moment and then inspected his feet.  
  
"I wonder if alien feet hurt when you stomp on them?" she mused.  
  
She giggled when she stomped her right foot and the Doctor backed up to the unfinished room with a look of fake fear on his face. The contrast between her older, seductive self and the cheeky kid who just tried to stomp on his feet made the whole thing surreal. Michelle walked up to him and turned so he could see the screen. She brought up Angry Birds and chose the first level. She played it for him and gave him a smug look when she beat it.  
  
"See, I'm very talented," she said, walking away after she was finished.  
  
"So am I which is why I don't play Angry Birds," he said. "I use my talents for other things."  
  
Michelle lay on her stomach on a blanket beside Amy and Rory. She glanced at the sleeping couple and continued to play her game, silencing it so they and River could sleep. The Doctor walked over and lay down beside her. He noticed Rex was gone but not his chew toy and figured he got bored or hungry and went off to do other things. The Doctor stretched out carefully beside River.  
  
"Tell me another story," Michelle said, glancing over her shoulder at him. "I liked the Dream Lord story; tell me something else while I play my game."  
  
"Well, the Dream Lord wasn't a story, that really happened."  
  
"I know but I mean when you told it, it was just a story to me. Tell me another."  
  
"Well…" the Doctor said, looking up at the ceiling while he thought.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Michelle said.  
  
"Of course, Bookworm."  
  
"What happened to Donna? I mean, that other you is in the past, right? So how come Donna isn't traveling with you now?"  
  
"Well…something happened to her and she forgot about me," the Doctor said sadly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well…if I tell you, will you swear not to tell Donna if you ever see her? Because she's not supposed to know what happens to her in future."  
  
"I swear," Michelle said, leaning up on her side and crossing her chest with her finger.  
  
The Doctor nodded. He softly spoke to her and told her about Donna and the Crucible while Michelle listened and played her game in a contented silence. At first, the Doctor thought he could handle talking about Donna but when he got towards the end and he thought about losing her, the emotion overwhelmed him and his voice began to crack. He noticed Michelle perk up at that and she set her Kindle Fire down and looked over her shoulder at him. Then she got up and walked over to him.  
  
"No, just stop," she said. "You're getting upset and I'm sorry I asked you to do that. It's my fault."  
  
"No, I wanted to tell the story, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered," the Doctor said, taking her hand. "It's just that Donna was my best friend and I miss her."  
  
"What did you think when you saw her again?" Michelle said.  
  
"It was painful," the Doctor said. "Especially when she asked the same sort of questions you're asking now and I couldn't tell her what happened. She wanted to travel with me forever but circumstances got in the way. That happens sometimes, Bookworm. Sometimes people leave or they forget about me and some even die. If you want to travel with me, you'll have to be okay with that because I don't know what's going to happen to you and the last thing I want is to see you hurt."  
  
"Do you tell people that?" Michelle said. "Did you tell them that?" she said, pointing to Amy and Rory and River with her fingers.  
  
"He told us something like that," Amy murmured, her eyes still closed. "We know the risks and accept them."  
  
"Oh, did I wake you?" the Doctor said.  
  
Amy grinned.  
  
"I've been awake for some time and listening. I didn't want to disturb you so I stayed still," Amy said, opening her eyes. "I wondered about Donna as well. She seemed like a nice woman. Is she still alive, even if she did forget you?"  
  
"Yes, she's alive," the Doctor said. "But she can never remember me or she'll die."  
  
"Hmm," Amy said. "I would like to hear the rest of the story but I'm with Michelle, you're getting upset telling it so I think you should stop now. This is Christmas; don't bring yourself down, yeah?"  
  
The Doctor nodded and he smiled when Michelle gave him a hug.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
After another hour, everyone was up and getting the house ready for the extra guests. The Doctor and his family ate a light lunch consisting of leftovers brought home from Alicia and Tom's house and after eating, they helped clean up and setting the table. Amy, River and Rory helped Lori in the kitchen while Jim vacuumed the carpets and the children took their baths. The Doctor hurried down to the TARDIS so he could ask his ship to make dessert for everyone.  
  
After the TARDIS made the pie, the Doctor brought it back upstairs and into the kitchen. Amy was heating up some green beans in a pot and she glanced over her shoulder when he brought the large pie in.  
  
"Is that the sweet you were talking about?" she said to him.  
  
"It is, indeed. Called Ambrosia, it's made of the berries of the Binyon tree. It's heavenly," the Doctor said, setting it by a huge pan of mashed potatoes. "Lori, need any help?" he asked her while she opened the oven door and checked the turkey.  
  
"I don't think so, could you check on the children though?" she said to him.  
  
"Absolutely!" the Doctor said.  
  
He walked out into the lounge and smiled when Rex came up to him with tail wagging.  
  
"Hullo, my friend, wanna go check the children with me?" he said.  
  
He turned to go down the hallway when suddenly he heard Brittany's voice. She was in her bedroom with her sisters, singing loudly so the Doctor could hear her.  
  
"OOOH, I WANNA TAKE AN ALIEN AND RIP OUT HIS GUTS, RIP OUT HIS GUTS, RIP OUT HIS GUTS!" she sang loudly while her sisters giggled. "HE'S FROM OUTER SPACE BUT THE MAN IS A BIG DISCRACE, HE'S GOT ACNE ALL OVER HIS FACE AND A BIIIG OLLLD BOOTY!"  
  
"I WILL KILL THE OWNER OF THAT VOICE, I SWEAR I WILL!" the Doctor said while everyone laughed hysterically.  
  
"TRY IT, ACNE FACE!" Brittney yelled out.  
  
"I'll show you Acne Face!" the Doctor yelled as he hurried down the hallway with Rex.  
  
He was passing by the bathroom when the door opened and Tom stepped out, butt naked and dripping wet.  
  
"What was that?" Tom said to him.  
  
"That was your sister, about to die for the crime of insulting me," the Doctor said.  
  
He and Tom stared at one another.  
  
"Um…you might wanna go back inside and continue your bath now," he said when Tom didn't move. "I don't think the world and his wife will want to see you in the altogether tonight."  
  
"Come with me," Tom said.  
  
"What? Into the bath?" the Doctor said while Tom turned around and went back inside. "That's a bit intimate, isn't it? Not to mention we'd be crammed in the bath together."  
  
Tom got back in the bathtub while the Doctor closed the door behind him.  
  
"I wanna talk to you," Tom said as he splished some water.  
  
"Okay…" the Doctor said, lowering the toilet seat and sitting on it.  
  
"Daddy and me have man to man talks so this is what this is," Tom said.  
  
"Okay, man to man talk it is. What are we talking about then?"  
  
"Girls. They suck," Tom said, pushing a rubber duck and watching it float towards his feet.  
  
"Okay, I don't agree but go on…" the Doctor said, amused.  
  
"My sisters are okay but other girls suck," Tom said, grabbing the duck and putting it back near his crotch again.  
  
"And do you have experience with other girls?"  
  
"Huh?" Tom said, frowning.  
  
"Do you see lots of sucky girls then?" the Doctor amended himself.  
  
"Yeah, in kindergarten," Tom said, nodding, as he pushed his duck again.  
  
"And what do they do to you?"  
  
"They talk and talk and talk."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, I have to agree with that," the Doctor said, nodding.  
  
"They bore me," Tom said, letting out a world weary sigh while he picked up his duck.  
  
"Well, you're young. You'll see things differently when you get a bit older," the Doctor said. "So, you only mentioned your sisters. Do you think your mum sucks?"  
  
"No," Tom said, shaking his head while he let his duck float.  
  
"What about your family?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about River and Amy?"  
  
"I just said my family doesn't suck," Tom said.  
  
"Oh! Yes," the Doctor said, smiling at that. "But other girls suck."  
  
"Yup," Tom said.  
  
"I see. Well, I'm afraid you can't cook them and eat them so you just have to put up with them for now," the Doctor said.  
  
Tom stared at him for a moment.  
  
"You're cool," he said.  
  
"Thank you, so are you," the Doctor said.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk about," Tom said.  
  
"Well, you'll grow into liking girls eventually," the Doctor said. "Just give it time."  
  
"Okay," Tom said.  
  
"Now, hurry with your bath so you can be ready when the others come," the Doctor said.  
  
Tom nodded. He held out his arms and the Doctor smiled when he gave him a hug.  
  
"I love you," he said to the Doctor.  
  
"And I love you too," the Doctor said, patting his back. "Finish your bath."  
  
"Okay," Tom said.  
  
The Doctor gave him a loving smile before he opened the door and stepped outside. He stopped short when he saw Michelle standing there.  
  
"Hey, my sister says that we should get you that Operation game so you can practice pulling things out of humans," she said to him.  
  
"ROOOOOOAR!" the Doctor said and laughed when Michelle squealed and ran back to Brittany's room.  
  
"I agree, sometimes girls do suck," he said to Tom before he stepped out and closed the door behind him.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	20. Teaspoon :: A Country Christmas by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**A Country Christmas** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116612) \- [0](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=48612&chapid=116612)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=20) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=48612&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20

  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
After Tom got out of the bath, he got dressed for the dinner. Lori told the Doctor that they usually had a Christmas dinner with a few family members on Christmas night so they can relax and unwind after the manic pace of the last day and a half. By the time everyone was ready, Ruth and Dan were coming up the driveway. Jim went to greet them as the door while the Doctor helped Lori pour milk and hot tea for the family and guests. Rex stood by him, wagging his tail while he watched and Lori gave him two large dog biscuits as a treat. Rex gobbled them up while the Doctor patted his back.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Alica and Tom came and the Doctor and his family helped their adopted family serve the children and their guests. Everyone sat at the dining room table, ate and chatted while Rex lay nearby and dozed. Alicia, Tom, Dan and Ruth quizzed the Doctor about Gallifrey and asked them about some of their travels so the Doctor took up the lion's share of the conversation for awhile. While he talked, he could see snow start to fall outside as he looked out the windows behind the table. Tom glanced outside the window and groaned.  
  
"Ugh, I was hoping the snow would pass us by," he said. "Hate driving through it."  
  
After dinner, the Doctor cut up slices of the Ambrosia pie and served it to everyone. Everyone took a bite and their eyes widened.  
  
"Oh my God, this is so good," Lori said. "The filing is really sweet."  
  
"It's synthetic filling sadly, the Binyon trees no longer exist but I'm glad you like it," the Doctor said.  
  
"Did you make this?" Alicia said.  
  
"No, my ship did."  
  
"Do you mind if you could ask it to make another one for us. This is wonderful."  
  
Ruth nodded and asked for the same.  
  
"My pleasure," the Doctor said, happy that he was able to contribute something to the dinner.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
After dinner, the guests relaxed in the lounge while the Doctor and his family helped their other family members put away the food and clean up. While they were doing that, the Doctor noticed Michelle seemed morose. She was unusually quiet and he figured it was because they were about to leave again. He also noticed the others weren't saying much and his heart ached, knowing he had to leave them behind for the moment. As the minutes wore on, Michelle looked more and more upset and he could tell she was about to cry. So he decided to ask her to come to the TARDIS with him to help carry the Ambrosia pies up when the TARDIS finished making more. Once they were on the stairs, the Doctor spoke to her.  
  
"Love, I have to go," he said.  
  
Michelle swallowed hard and nodded, the tears finally flowing down her face.  
  
"I miss you when you're not here," she said to him in a choked voice.  
  
"And I miss you as well which is why I came back straight away. But I can't stay here. I don't want to stay in a house full time. I like to visit and rest for awhile and enjoy your company but I want to travel and see the universe and I've done that for centuries. It's not you, Bookworm. This is the way I am. Do you understand?"  
  
Michelle nodded. He put his hand on her shoulder while they walked to the storage room.  
  
"I wish I could grow right now so I could travel with you," Michelle said while the Doctor opened the storage room door.  
  
"So do I but you should enjoy being a child for as long as you can. Being an adult isn't all it's cracked up to be," the Doctor said as they headed towards the TARDIS.  
  
He clicked his fingers and they stepped inside. While they walked to the kitchen, the Doctor thought about how he could let everyone stay in contact with him and a smile spread over his face.  
  
"I want to make a deal with you," he said to her.  
  
"Yeah?" Michelle said, looking at him.  
  
"I have a way for you to call me wherever I am in time and space. I can give you a mobile that will let you do that but…if I do it, you can't be ringing me every five minutes, yeah? Maybe we can figure out a time to call me once a week. That way we can stay in touch. Do you wanna do that?"  
  
Michelle nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"You promise you lot won't be ringing me nonstop if I do this for you?"  
  
"I promise," Michelle said, crossing her heart.  
  
"Okay, I'll do that then," the Doctor said, squeezing her shoulder.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
After making the pies for him, the Doctor requested a mobile be made for the Stevens family with a companion one that would allow them to keep in contact. The TARDIS obliged but made one for each member of the TARDIS plus one for the family. The Doctor checked the phone numbers of each mobile and wrote them down on a piece of paper along with the eventually owner of the phone for Michelle to give her parents and he made sure that she would give the mobile to her also. Then they went back upstairs with the pies.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
After admiring the medallions and accepting the pies, Alicia, Tom, Dan and Ruth chatted a half hour more before they decided to go back before the snowfall got worse. The woman hugged the Doctor and his family and the men shook their hands and wished them good luck and told them to return soon. After that, they took their pies and the Doctor and the others stood on the front porch and waved to them while they headed to their cars.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
The Doctor and his family lingered an hour longer after everyone left before the Doctor finally told them they had to go. His hearts caught in his throat when the children began to cry and even Lori had misty eyes. He hugged them all along with his companions and promised he would come back.  
  
"I'll make sure to keep the cell phone safe so the children don't bother you at all hours," Lori said, showing him the mobile.  
  
"Thank you. And don't be afraid to use it. Just use it in moderation," the Doctor said.  
  
Rex bounded over to him and the Doctor knelt down and rubbed his sides.  
  
"Protect them well, my friend," the Doctor said. "Make sure they stay safe until we come back."  
  
Rex barked at him that he would and the Doctor smiled at that and rubbed his head. As he and his companions went down the stairs, their adopted family and Rex was silent as they followed them and the Doctor felt like he was leading a funeral procession judging from the somber air around them. The somberness continued as they walked to the TARDIS and the Doctor clicked his fingers and opened the doors. There, he and his family hugged them all again and promised to return soon. Lori urged the children and Rex to stand back and the Doctor smiled tenderly at them as he went inside with the others. The children screamed out that they loved them as he shut the door and they stood with their parents and Rex watched while the TARDIS vanished.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
(One week later…)  
  
The Doctor was sitting in the console room, chatting with Amy and Rory when the mobile in his pocket began to ring.  
  
"One guess who that is," he said, standing up while Amy and Rory chuckled.  
  
He pulled out the mobile and hit the talk button.  
  
"Time Lords Are Us, I travel in time and space to get away from your stupid face," the Doctor said while Amy and Rory laughed.  
  
"IT'S YOU!" Michelle squealed into the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry, It's You isn't here, you must have the wrong number, Madam."  
  
"No, I don't," Michelle said.  
  
The Doctor chuckled and sat back down.  
  
"So, this must be your weekly chat session with yours truly then," he said.  
  
"We wanted to say hello," Michelle said.  
  
"I gathered that," the Doctor said. "So…still alive then? Haven't died of heartbreak from missing me?"  
  
"I do miss you. It's boring here," Michelle said. "We had New Years and now we're back at school. I just had a math quiz today that was very hard."  
  
"Maths," the Doctor said.  
  
There was a moment of silence while the Doctor sniggered.  
  
"Yeah, math quiz," Michelle said. "It was hard."  
  
"Mathssssss," the Doctor said, drawing out the S while Amy and Rory listened.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's maths, not math, be British!" the Doctor said.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes! Be British and say maths!" the Doctor said while Amy and Rory laughed.  
  
"I don't wanna be British so I'll say math!"  
  
"That is unacceptable. Here, say it with me. Mathssssss, Macaroni cheese, car paaark! Be British!"  
  
Michelle giggled.  
  
"Is Amy and Rory and River there, I wanna talk to someone else now," she said.  
  
"Amy and Rory are here. River is not. She doesn't travel with me all the time, she likes to go dig up dead bodies and ooo and ah at them. As for talking to Amy and Rory, I will allow you to do so if you acknowledge that maths is the proper use of the word and not math."  
  
"I miss you," Michelle said with a sigh. "You're so silly and fun. It's boring around here."  
  
"Well, I'll come back soon, Bookworm. At the moment, we're traveling to a planet called Munge where we'll dump Amy in a vat of chocolate sauce and eat her."  
  
"No!" Michelle squealed.  
  
"Yes, we're gonna eat her and you can't stop us. Right, Rory!"  
  
"RIGHT!" Rory yelled.  
  
"YOU DON'T EAT AMY!"  
  
Amy bent over laughing when the Doctor jerked the mobile away from his head the moment Michelle shrieked in his ear.  
  
"Um…okay, we won't then," the Doctor said, tentatively putting the mobile back against his ear. "Well, I'll let you squawk at Rory and Amy before I chat with the others. Rory, Amy, wanna get this?"  
  
Amy got up and took the mobile from him.  
  
"Hey, Shelly, they're gonna eat me! Help!" Amy said.  
  
The Doctor grinned and settled back in his chair, listening while Amy chatted and laughed with Michelle and loving that he was still in contact with the family he had grown to love.  
  
THE END.  
  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 20  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
